Voodoo Child
by KTsuyuri
Summary: A King's Cross Harry va faire une rencontre qui va l'emmener dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'Homme . Quand il va croiser le regard de Will Graham, son frère aîné il va prendre un aller simple pour l'enfer .
1. Chapter 1

Après un long silence de mon cerveau je me suis remise à écrire. J'espère que cette petite histoire qui a germée dans ma tête cette semaine va vous plaire . Je n'ai pas encore de bêta donc toutes les fautes m'appartiennent. Hannibal et Harry Potter sont les propriétés de leurs auteurs et ayants droits.

Ceci est le premier arc de la série _Nox_ .

 _Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter._

 **Chap itre 1: God Bless The Child**

Harry serre sa baguette avec force, il jette un regard autour de lui, l'air est lourd et Voldemort le regarde avec une curiosité teintée de crainte, le silence pesant s'insinue dans ses veines, il sourit à son adversaire, il est calme et alors il pense à son frère, il entend alors des murmures s'élever dans les rangs des spectateurs , il jette alors un regard à sa droite où se tient son frère qui retient alors sa respiration et avant même que la foule ne reprenne contenance il prononce les mots tabous, un éclat de lumière verte surgit alors de sa baguette et Voldemort s'écroule tel un pantin. La confusion s'empare des esprits et Harry se met à rire . Will pose sa main sur son épaule et la réalité prend corps, le seigneur des ténèbres est mort et le héros est un meurtrier .

 _ ** **Trois ans plus tôt****_

Mr et Mrs Durlsey regardent le journal télévisé en buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé quand la sonnette se fait entendre.

« Qui peut bien venir nous embêter à cette heure-ci ? Si il s'agit des témoins de Jéhovah ils vont m'entendre ! » S'agace Vernon tandis que Petunia se dirige dans l'entrée. Le cri de surprise de sa femme le fait sursauter il se précipite alors à sa rencontre. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, mal peigné et habillé d'un manteau qui a l'air coûteux. Petunia le fait entrer dans la maison en tremblant.

« Bonjour oncle Vernon, je suis William Graham, né Potter . Je suis ici pour récupérer Harry. » L'accent est américain, aucun doute n'est permis. Quand on y regarde de plus près il est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance certaine avec son monstre de neveu.

« Je suis navré de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais certains événements ont fait en sorte que ce soit impossible. »

Les Dursley se regardent alors un instant, interloqués et mécaniquement Petunia lui propose une tasse de thé, ce garçon à l'air parfaitement normal.

« Je suis impoli, permettez-moi de me présenter plus en détails, je suis professeur de criminologie à l'académie du FBI mais aussi profiler . J'habite à Wolf Trap en Virginie, j'ai été élevé par Beau Graham. Mes revenus sont assez confortables pour m'occuper de Harry sans problème. J'ai une fille adoptive du nom d'Abigail qui est hospitalisée à l'heure où je vous parle. »

Il avale une gorgée de thé.

« Comme Harry ne figure sur aucun registre officiel du fait de sa particularité, vous n'aurez aucun papier à remplir. »

Petunia bouge sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise .

« Sa particularité n'est-elle pas la tienne William ?

Le jeune homme sourit .

« Non . Il est ferme . Je n'ai aucun lien avec le monde magique. Je n'ai suivi qu'une scolarité ordinaire, j'ai été policier avant d'être blessé puis je suis entré à l'académie pour enseigner . Je vis une vie plutôt ordinaire. »

Vernon sursaute alors, abasourdi .

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas l'un des leurs ? Que vous n'êtes pas un...monstre ?

Le regard de Will se durcit alors. Les monstres ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez mon oncle, ils sont comme vous et moi. Je suis profiler et je sais de quoi je parle. » Il reprend une gorgée de thé pour se calmer.

Il faudrait juste que vous récupériez Harry à la gare demain, personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie et Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir que je suis sur le territoire . Demain vous pourrez faire vos adieux à mon frère , je vais récupérer ses affaires et nous partirons directement de King's Cross demain. Je dois être en Lituanie avant la fin de la semaine. »

Petunia le fait alors monter dans la chambre de Harry, il jette un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien, il y a peu d'affaires, il les met rapidement dans un sac et donne rendez-vous à Vernon pour le lendemain, il jette le sac dans le coffre de sa voiture de location et sous les regards étonnés de son oncle et de sa tante quitte le quartier aussi discrètement que fût son arrivée.

Les Dursley regagnent alors le salon en silence, la télévision diffuse un téléfilm quelconque et alors sans aucun signe avant-coureur Petunia se met à pleurer .

Quand le lendemain Vernon prend les clefs de la voiture il jette un regard à sa femme qui fixe le vide devant elle, elle qui croyait que toute sa famille avait été décimée s'est retrouvée face à ses fantômes et au regard empli de jugements de son neveu si normal, si respectable. Les monstres ne sont pas ceux que l'on pense et elle s'en rend alors soudainement compte, Harry n'a rien demandé à personne, il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est en revanche ses choix à elle étaient pleinement conscients .

Harry fit un dernier signe aux jumeaux Weasley avant de se tourner vers son oncle qui semblait préoccupé .

« Harry . Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec moi ce soir . Nous attendons quelqu'un qui va t'emmener . Ton...frère était apparemment en vie. »

Le jeune homme regarde alors son oncle étonné, et alors qu'il allait lui répondre il vit ce dernier se tendre de manière grotesque, il se retourne et son regard se pose sur un homme plutôt jeune qui lui ressemble de manière troublante .

« Harry . Bonjour . Je suis Will Graham né Potter . Je suis ton frère aîné.

L'homme lui sourit, pas entièrement, il y a de la réserve quelque chose d'imperceptible.

Nous allons partir en direction de la France ce soir, nous devons faire un crochet à Paris avant de nous rendre en Lituanie . Nous devons être à Kaunas avant la fin de la semaine . »

Il se saisit alors de la malle et la range sans ménagement dans le coffre de la voiture .

« Merci pour tout mon oncle . N'oubliez pas, personne ne doit savoir, je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous menacer et si l'on vous y oblige alors je ne vous en voudrais pas. » Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que Vernon remonte dans sa voiture .

« Harry, monte rapidement dans la voiture, laisse partir ta chouette, elle saura te retrouver au besoin.

Harry le fixe, incrédule .

Mais...je ne peux pas partir sans prévenir personne enfin !

-Tu peux, et tu dois . Personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie . Tu m'entend ? Personne. »

Son ton ne souffre d'aucune protestation, Harry regarde son frère et une sensation de peur s'empare de lui .

« N'essaie pas de t'enfuir. C'est inutile, je suis plus fort que toi et indétectable . Monte dans la voiture, je t'expliquerais notre trajet plus en détail et surtout où est-ce que j'étais toutes ces années. »

Harry sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il laisse alors partir Hedwige avant de monter dans la voiture sous le regard inquisiteur de William qui le rejoint quelques instants plus tard . Ce dernier inspire alors fortement avant de le prendre dans ses bras un long moment.

« Je suis désolé Harry . Cela fait seulement quelques semaines que...tu es réapparu à ma mémoire sinon je serais venu te chercher bien plus tôt. »

Harry lui rend son étreinte, elle lui paraît familière .

« Tante Petunia m'a parlé de toi une fois, pour me dire que tu étais mort…

-Personne ne savait que j'avais survécu...sauf pour ceux qui t'ont laissé là bas . Il a été jugé préférable que nous soyons séparés . __C'est pour le plus grand bien William, ton frère ne doit jamais savoir que tu vis quelque part dans le monde__. Tels ont été les mots de Dumbledore . J'avais huit ans et ma mémoire a été modifiée . Je suis devenu William Graham, fils de Beau Graham. »

Harry tremble de colère, de chagrin, de joie, il ne sait pas vraiment, il inhale avec ferveur le parfum de son frère. Ils se séparent doucement et William lui caresse la joue .

« Mais je suis avec toi maintenant. »

Et ils se mettent en route en silence, Harry regarde la photographie accrochée sur le tableau de bord, son frère la lui tend sentant la curiosité du plus jeune .

« Ma fille adoptive Abigail et...la personne que nous allons chercher, Hannibal Lecter . Will soupire. Abigail est plus âgée que toi, elle est entrée de ma vie il y a quelques mois, vois-tu je suis profiler pour le FBI, son père était un tueur en série, la Pie-Grièche du Minnesota, il a tenté de la tuer quand il s'est retrouvé acculé. Il fixe la route et le long bouchon qui encombre Trafalgar Square. J'ai...tué son père pour la sauver, je me suis senti...responsable d'elle, pour le moment elle est hospitalisée.

-Et cet homme ? Pourquoi allons-nous le chercher ? C'est...ton petit-ami ?

-Oh...non, mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois Harry, disons que Hannibal est la seule personne qui me connaît réellement. Et il a quitté les États-Unis de manière précipitée, sur un malentendu. »

Harry ne pose pas plus de question, l'histoire semble douloureuse, il se demande cependant qui est cet Hannibal Lecter qui semble être si important pour son frère, la photo est ordinaire, la jeune fille se trouve entre eux deux dans une sorte de jardin, elle est souriante et ses longs cheveux bruns tombent sur sa poitrine, Hannibal est à droite, il regarde Will avec un sourire un peu caché et dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'adoration, son frère quant à lui fixe Abigail d'un regard paternel, il est mal rasé et encore moins bien coiffé que Harry dans ses grands jours.

« Es-tu...un sorcier ?

-Mh...pas dans le sens commun du terme, je ne possède pas de baguette et je ne lance pas de sort...Beau Graham, mon père était un ritualiste, héritier du vaudou il m'a enseigné cette magie, je n'ai jamais ouvert un manuel ni même suivi des cours dans une école de sorcellerie. Je n'étais pas fait pour le monde sorcier, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été confié à Beau Graham. Il semble réfléchir. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines je n'avais plus lancé de sortilège ou fait appel à ma magie depuis dix ans, je l'avais laissée derrière moi, j'étais...je suis instable. Mais...je devais sauver Abigail, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir sous mes yeux... »

Harry le scrute du regard, la curiosité le ronge mais il ne veut pas brusquer son frère, là n'est pas son but, il réfléchit alors à une conversation possible mais le silence s'installe, ils quittent Londres puis s'enfoncent sur l'autoroute. Cela fait deux ou trois heures qu'ils ne parlent pas quand Will prend la parole.

« On prendra un ferry à Douvres, nous arriverons à Calais au matin. Ensuite nous irons à Paris trouver Dame Murasaki puis nous irons ensuite vers Kaunas en train. Dans la boîte à gant tu trouveras un passeport avec un nom d'emprunt, c'est un vrai passeport avec un faux nom, ne t'en fais pas. Et ensuite nous partirons pour Florence. Il va falloir être très discret Harry . Mais avant tout, je vais devoir te défaire de __la trace__ , je ne veux pas que tu sois localisé et je refuse que tu sois sans défense. »

Ils s'arrêtent alors sur une aire d'autoroute et Will se saisit de sa main, ils prononce une incantation qui sonne comme un chant, l'air semble alors changer de couleur un instant dans la voiture et, avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir son frère l'endort en posant une main sur son front.

Le jeune homme est paisiblement endormi quand il reprend la route, ils doivent se dépêcher, le manque lui brûle le cœur .


	2. Chapter 2 : Crazy he calls me

Merci à vos Reviews, à vos ajouts en favoris et en liste de suivi ! Je ne pensais pas que ce premier chapitre non corrigé vous plairait !

Voici donc le chapitre 2, je remercie L&R pour les corrections et les conseils. [Je posterais une version éditée du chapitre 1 rapidement]

Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous.

 _Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter._

 **Chapitre 2** : **Crazy he calls me**

Il se réveille au son de la musique qui résonne doucement dans la voiture, un vieil air un peu étouffé que Will chantonne. Les paysages lui sont inconnus, il peut encore sentir l'air marin.

« Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Nous sommes en France, nous serons à Paris dans une heure. Nous en profiterons pour déjeuner. Parles-tu un peu français ?

-Euh... non. Mais…

-Désolé de t'avoir endormi, c'était plus simple pour que tu récupères des effets de l'incantation. Bien, mon français n'est pas parfait mais ça devrait suffire. Il faudra absolument corriger tes lacunes scolaires. »

Will lui sourit avant de lui tendre une bouteille d'eau ense focalisant sur la route, la musique est plutôt triste et la voix semble cassée.

« Tu n'as jamais écouté Billie Holliday, Harry ?

-Non... les Dursley écoutent peu de musique et Dudley est amateur de Rap, et de MTV.

-Je vois. Mon père était un très grand fan de blues et de jazz, j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à Lafayette, je t'y emmènerai un jour, la Louisiane, le bayou, les cajuns, c'est une autre façon de vivre. »

Will a un sourire mélancolique et Harry se laisse aller porter par les paroles déchirantes de la chanson.

 _Nothing else for me to say  
And so I'll close, but by the way  
Everybody's thinking of you _

« PS : I love you... »

William chante, un air un peu perdu, il serre le volant et Harry peut voir qu'il se retient sans doute de pleurer.

« Quand j'étais minot, mon père l'écoutait souvent, il pensait à sa femme. Elle l'avait quitté un jour, sans prévenir mais... il l'aimait toujours.

-Tu savais que tu avais été... adopté ?

-Oh... non. Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses à l'époque. J'étais convaincu d'être le fils de Beau Graham, tous les papiers corroboraient cette identité, je lui ressemblais un peu mais ce qui était effrayant c'est que je ressemblais énormément à sa femme Léonie. C'était une vrai cajun comme mon père. Le français que je parle est celui des cajuns. J'ai été élevé comme l'un des leurs.

-Oh... c'est une sorte de communauté c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Nous ne vivions pas en autarcie mais presque, mon père réparait des bateaux de pêche, il était aussi un guérisseur réputé fût un temps. Il m'a tout appris, de la maîtrise de ma magie à la pêche. Il m'a appris le cadien et à incanter.

-Oh. Il était comment ?

-Un alcoolique notoire. Il pouvait être violent aussi. J'ai souvent trouvé refuge chez une voisine. Une créole, elle était gentille et mon père n'osait pas se dresser devant elle. Elle avait une de ces poignes ! »  
Il rit un peu avant de reprendre.

« Je n'ai pas eu une enfance trop heureuse, mais je n'étais pas malheureux non plus. Disons que les jours n'étaient pas tous roses. Et puis mon père est mort, je suis entré dans la brigade des homicides à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant de partir pour la Virginie et le FBI. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Heureusement que je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avant mon arrivée, le choc aurait sans doute été insupportable. Nous étions heureux avec James et Lily tu sais. Mais la vie est ainsi faite. Quand je suis arrivé à Lafayette tout le monde à assumé que Léonie ne voulait plus de moi et c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Mon père ne m'a jamais rien dit, il m'appelait son fils, je me demande même si il était au courant que je n'étais pas réellement son fils.

-Oh... de quoi est-il mort ? Si ce n'est pas trop... indiscret ?

-Oh non, la question est naturelle. Un accident. J'avais quatorze ans et nous étions parti **s** pêcher, il était ivre comme à son habitude et j'ai fait tomber une canne à l'eau, rien de bien grave mais il est rentré dans une colère noire, j'ai voulu éviter ses coups et j'ai eu une explosion de magie. Il est mort sur le coup. Après je n'ai plus utilisé la magie pendant près de dix ans.

-Oh... je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, moi non plus quand on y réfléchit bien **,** c'était de la légitime défense. Ensuite j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat puis en familles d'accueil et j'ai demandé l'émancipation à seize ans.

-Tu étais dans la police c'est ça ? Et après tu es entré au FBI ? Pourquoi tu as changé de carrière ?

-J'ai été blessé dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un agent du FBI, j'enseigne à l'académie et je suis... consultant, je dresse des profils pour appréhender les criminels.

-Tu n'as pas de badge alors ?

-Non, on m'a jugé trop instable, j'ai une carte de consultant qui me permet parfois d'user de l'autorité du bureau mais c'est tout.

-Je vois. Et tu as déjà utilisé une arme ? Pour tirer sur quelqu'un ?

-Haha ! Tu es bien un adolescent. Oui... oui j'ai déjà tiré sur quelqu'un et oui avant que tu ne pose **s** la question j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te recommande. »

Malgré la légèreté du ton Harry perçoit une sorte de tension dans les mots de son frère, il soupire discrètement et ouvre sa fenêtre pour mieux observer l'extérieur.

« Tu sais Harry, le jour où tu tombes amoureux, réellement, préserve-toi, garde ton indépendance quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il parle à voix basse.

« Ce n'est pas bon de ne plus pouvoir se dissocier de l'autre.

-Oh. Pourtant je pensais que l'amour c'était une bonne chose, qu'être en osmose avec la personne que l'on aime est la chose la plus importante dans un couple.

-Non, chacun doit rester sa propre personne. Car le jour où il y a séparation **,** c'est comme si on t'arrachait les entrailles. Comme si... »

il pose alors sa main droite sur le bas de son abdomen.

« Comme si on t'éventrait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. On dirait que... **»** Il s'interrompt **.**

 **«** Que j'ai été éventré. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Par l'éventreur du Chesapeake, rien que ça. **»** Il sourit tendrement.

 **«** L'amour fait mal Harry, garde ça en tête.

-Celui qui t'as fait ça... c'est Hannibal n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que nous allons le chercher... parce que tu l'aimes.

-C'est plus compliqué que de l'amour entre Hannibal et moi. » Murmure-t-il. **«** Chez les sorciers, dans le sens vaudou du terme, nous croyons en ce que nous appelons l'âme-sœur. Une personne qui dès notre naissance nous est destinée. Libre à toi d'y croire mais... j'ai toujours su que quelque part dans ce monde il existait une personne née juste pour moi. »

Il rit doucement.

«Et j'ai rencontré Hannibal. Au départ je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, je savais que nous étions liés d'une quelconque manière. Nous ne nous appartenons jamais entièrement tu sais.

-Dans quelles circonstances vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Bonne question, je t'ai parlé un peu de la Pie-Grièche du Minnesota, nous n'avions aucune piste, rien **,** et un beau matin, empalée sur une tête de cerf gisait Cassie Boyle, les poumons prélevés, elle ressemblait aux victimes de Garret Jacob Hobbs mais... il y avait quelque chose de différent. Aucun respect pour la jeune fille... juste… elle était du bétail. »

Il semble heureux de raconter cette histoire.

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris, si nous n'avions jamais trouvé les corps des victimes c'est parce que Hobbs les honoraient... en les mangeant. »

Il jette un regard en coin à Harry qui semble choqué.

« Cassie Boyle n'avait pas été tué par Hobbs mais par quelqu'un qui voulait que je le découvre. Hannibal Lecter venait de m'offrir un premier cadeau.

-Un... cadeau ?

-Haha. Oui, un cadavre en guise de cadeau. Mais grâce à ça nous avons pu mettre un terme aux meurtres de Hobbs. **»** Il replace sa deuxième main sur le volant. **«** Ensuite, Hannibal est devenu mon psychiatre, du moins officieusement. Nous nous entendions bien, nous partagions des intérêts communs et une vision du monde assez similaire. Nous n'avions juste pas... les mêmes méthodes. Un point fixe et stable **,** du moins je le croyais, finalement j'ai appris qu'il m'avait caché que j'avais une infection neurologique et il en a même joué, au point où il m'a fait incarcérer pour ses propres crimes. »

Il rit.

« Mais il s'ennuyait sans moi, alors il m'a fait libérer. Comme un enfant capricieux séparé de son jouet préféré. Après nous avons joué, nous avons tous les deux perdu. Il est parti, j'ai été éventré. Un partout la balle au centre. Un vulgaire malentendu.

-Mais... on **n'** éventre pas quelqu'un pour une simple querelle... »

Harry semble perdu.

« Je veux dire, on en discute d'une manière ou d'une autre non ?

-C'est bien plus... compliqué. Je l'ai blessé, profondément. Il devait me rendre la pareille, me faire autant souffrir, sinon plus. **»** Will serre un peu plus le volant. **«** Il a essayé de tuer Abigail. Sans magie elle serait morte aujourd'hui. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Je le lui aurais pardonné. »

Harry regarde son frère qui semble alors perdu dans ses pensées, dehors il pleut doucement, une de ces petites pluies estivales délicate **s** et presque invisible **s**. Son estomac se met alors à gargouiller et son aîné rit alors, d'un geste rapide il ouvre la boîte à gants devant Harry et lui tend un paquet de gâteaux, un sourire illumine son visage en reconnaissant des Jaffa Cakes.

« Je me suis dit que tu risquerais d'avoir faim, en arrivant sur Paris on prendra un vrai petit déjeuner. Regarde voir dans mon porte feuille pour des espèces, nous arrivons à un péage.

-Oh oui attends... tiens. Tu crois que ça suffira ?

-Ce serait de sacrés voleurs si c'était plus cher, ricane Will. Tiens, je te présente Beau et Léonie Graham, tu peux regarder les autres photos si tu veux. Les noms sont derrière, ce sont principalement des photos de mes chiens. J'en possède sept ! »

Harry sourit et regarde les quelques photos qu'il y a dans la sacoche de Will, des chiens principalement mais aussi Abigail. Harry la trouve très jolie, toute en simplicité, il y a aussi une photo d'une soirée de fin d'année avec ses collègues probablement. _Jack, Price, Zeller, Beverly – Nouvel An du Bureau_. Il y trouve aussi quelques cartes de visites, dont une au nom de Hannibal Lecter, avec un mention manuscrite. Une jolie femme lui sourit sur un autre cliché, probablement de la même soirée que la précédente _Alana_.

« Je conserve ces quelques photos, pour avoir un crochet avec la réalité. Dans tes mains tu tiens Alana Bloom. Elle était encore en convalescence quand je suis parti. Elle est psychiatre, plutôt reconnue dans son domaine. Je l'aimais bien.

-Du passé ? Vous vous êtes brouillés ?

-On peut dire ça. Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te dire que ce sont des histoires d'adultes mais pour le moment tu as déjà engrangé assez d'informations compliquées alors je ne vais pas t'en rajouter en plus. Mais tu auras sans doute l'occasion de la rencontrer quand nous irons aux États-Unis. Tu vivras avec moi désormais lors des vacances.

-Plus de Dursley ?

-Plus jamais. Tu pourras inviter tes amis aussi. Ma maison n'est pas très grande mais nous arriverons à nous en accommoder. Parle **-** moi un peu de toi, tes amis, tes études, tout ce que j'ai manqué en somme. »

Et Harry lui raconte son enfance peu heureuse, Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, quand il arrive au tournoi des trois sorciers ils franchissent le périphérique parisien et le jeune garçon lui parle alors du cimetière et de la mort si brutale de Cedric Diggory. Ils pénètrent dans Paris, dans les bouchons matinaux. Will rentre alors une adresse sur le GPS intégré à la voiture avant de descendre vers un parking souterrain.

« Nous allons manger un morceau, nous ne sommes pas attendus avant mercredi et Dame Murasaki n'est pas du genre à prendre la politesse et le respect à la légère si on en croit les manières de son neveu. »

Il rit.

« L'impolitesse peut conduire à la transformation en hachis. Hannibal... métamorphose les impolis.

-Métamorphose ?

-Oui, il en faisait des tableaux, des choses absolument splendides si tu veux savoir.

-Mais... William…

-Will. «Coupe-t-il abruptement.» Sur mon registre d'état civil je m'appelle Will Graham. William Potter est mort en même temps que nos parents, Harry. Appelle-moi Will.

-Je... oui.

-Continue ta phrase Harry, je t'en prie. »

Will lui sourit gentiment

« Oui... donc Hannibal, tu étais son ami malgré le fait qu'il était un criminel ?

\- J'aimerais avoir une explication toute faite à te donner, ou bien quelque chose de moral et de sain mais je ne peux pas. **»** Will a le regard fixé sur la route. **«** Un jour peut-être que je t'en parlerai plus en détail. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. »

Harry ne veut pas rendre son frère mal à l'aise alors il se concentre sur la route lui aussi, Will met le clignotant en route puis se gare tant bien que mal sur un emplacement coincé entre deux voitures.

« On va s'arrêter là pour ce matin, il faut que l'on t'achète des vêtements à ta taille et que l'on mange un morceau. Enfin, dans l'ordre inverse. En tout cas nous allons errer un peu dans Paris, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. »

Harry sourit alors à son frère et ils entrent dans le café devant laquelle la voiture se trouve, Will commande alors dans un français parfait bien que teinté par un lourd accent de Louisiane.

De l'autre côté de la Manche Petunia Dursley sort de son grenier un vieux carton estampillé du prénom de sa sœur, seul vestige de cette très encombrante Lily, il avait été déposé un beau matin devant sa porte, quelques jours après avoir accueilli Harry. Avec un sourire triste elle sort les affaires d'école que la boîte contient, écharpe rouge et or, livres, mais aussi un album photo qu'elle ouvre avec douceur. Des clichés de leur enfance à l'époque où elles n'étaient pas encore ennemies, puis des photos animées apparaissent et Lily paraît si heureuse dessus, il y a le faire-part de son mariage, celui de la naissance de William suivi de photos du bambin au fil des années, cet album paraît interminable, il est magique, probablement. L'enfant a un air taciturne sur les photos, il est si sérieux, la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Lily sa sœur lui avait mentionné que le petit était parfois trop calme. L'album s'arrête brusquement après la premier anniversaire de Harry. D'une main tremblante elle saisit quelques photos dans la poche dans son tablier et les y ajoute. Par sentimentalisme sans doute elle a pris des clichés de Harry au fil des années, ils ne sont pas très jolis mais ils ont tous été pris à la dérobée. Alors elle les pose sur les pages et, avec un soupir elle ferme le livre. Elle est tirée de sa rêverie par la sonnette de l'entrée, Harry et son frère sont partis il y a une semaine et pourtant cela lui semble plus lointain, en descendant elle jette un regard à la chambre désormais vide et se dirige vers l'entrée, elle se ressaisit et ouvre la porte **,** un sourire placardé sur son visage.

A Londres, au 12 square Grimmaurd la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix est plongée dans le silence, Sirius semble au bord de l'explosion tandis que Molly sert le thé d'une main tremblante.

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire, Dumbledore, que Potter a disparu, sans laisser de trace, sans que l'on puisse le localiser, mais que en plus il est parti avec son frère. Frère qui d'après vos dires était mort en même temps que leurs parents ?

-D'après les dires de Petunia en effet, William Potter est réapparu il y a une semaine sur le sol britannique. »

Sirius se lève alors d'un bond et donne un grand coup sur la table, faisant sursauter Molly.

« Où était-il Dumbledore ? Où l'aviez-vous caché ?

-Il était à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il me semblait important de séparer les garçons et de confier le jeune William à quelqu'un à même de l'aider à apprivoiser son don. »

Dumbledore semble las.

« Mais Beau Graham est mort il y a quelques années. William Potter s'appelle désormais Will Graham.

\- Il semblait important de séparer les garçons ? Vous vous entendez Dumbledore ? Harry était persuadé que sa seule famille se constituait des Dursley, nous avons pleuré William car c'était encore plus injuste que tout ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. Mais non vous... vous... »

La voix de Sirius se brise et Molly se précipite à ses côtés, elle pose sa main sur celle tremblante du fugitif et le silence pèse à nouveau sur la pièce.

En haut des escaliers, Hermione fronce ses sourcils en remontant son oreille à rallonge. Elle se demande si elle doit en parler aux autres, pour le moment ils dorment profondément et elle resserre ses jambes sous sa longue chemise de nuit, elle est arrivée au quartier général depuis trois jours et elle n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, la maison l'angoisse.

Elle s'imagine alors être à la place de Harry et cela la terrifie, apprendre qu'on nous a menti toutes ces années, rencontrer un frère qui nous est parfaitement inconnu, un monde qui s'écroule pour donner naissance à une nouvelle existence. Elle se lève alors pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny. Son amie dort et ne bouge pas quand elle rentre dans la pièce, elle prend alors sa plume et de quoi écrire et descend au salon.

A Paris les deux frères flânent dans les boutiques, l'air et l'accent charmeur de l'aîné plaisent aux différentes vendeuses mais aussi à quelques vendeurs, parfois Will pose la main sur son abdomen et sourit tristement. La journée passe tranquillement, ils gagnent alors leur hôtel les bras chargés de sacs. Ils échangent peu de mots mais ils en sont satisfaits, parfois le langage est inutile.

Au matin, une chouette est perchée sur le rebord de la chambre, Harry ne la reconna **i** t pas, elle porte un petit badge du service postal de la rue de Traverse, le jeune garçon identifie alors l'écriture cursive et appliquée d'Hermione, Will l'encourage à l'ouvrir et il sourit.

« Harry,

Comment vas-tu ? Pour ma part l'été commence calmement, je me suis déjà attelée à mes devoirs et j'ai bon espoir de les finir avant la fin de la semaine.

Il me tarde que tu nous rejoignes.

Tu te plaignais de ne pas trouver d'endroit assez discret pour t'entraîner à voler, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas cette année et que tu auras l'occasion de profiter d'un peu de temps pour te vider l'esprit, n'oublie jamais qu'un bon attrapeur est un joueur discret qui sait feinter au bon moment.

Je me doute que les événements de cette année t'ont énormément marqué et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler de Cedric ou encore de n'importe quelle chose qui te tracasse à m'envoyer un hibou, je répondrai au plus vite. Tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, ce n'est pas très sain et j'espère que tu ne te sens pas responsable pour ce qui s'est déroulé au cimetière cette nuit-là.

Ta plus grande frayeur est un détraqueur, alors n'en laisse pas des fictifs prendre possession de ton esprit sans bien maîtriser ton patronus, nous avons toujours besoin d'une protection contre notre propre esprit, alors fais attention à toi.

Affectueusement,

Hermione. »

« Ton amie est intelligente Harry. Il faudra lui répondre.

\- Hermione est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année, elle est toujours de bon conseil... enfin, le plus souvent. Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon ami pour elle cependant. »

Will hoche la tête d'un air entendu et se dirige vers la salle de bain, Harry prend alors une feuille et un stylo et commence alors à répondre à Hermione, il se sent extrêmement serein lorsqu'il couche sur le papier les quelques mots qu'il a besoin de prononcer.


	3. Chapter 3 : One of these morning

Désolée du temps d'attente mais mes gentils bêta sont noyés sous le travail enfin, surtout R. Du coup je vous met le chapitre 3 qui n'est pas intégralement corrigé, ensuite j'ai déjà écrit les chapitre donc ils sont chez les garçons qui vont s'y remettre rapidement !

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire !

 _Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter._

 **Chapitre 3 : One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing.**

Harry se réveille en sursaut, son frère est en train de pleurer en se tordant dans son lit, il murmure de façon inaudible ce qui ressemble à des supplications. Le jeune sorcier ne sait pas quoi faire, il attend que la tempête se calme. Les minutes défilent et la respiration de son aîné se calme mais les pleurs persistent, il se lève et se saisit de la tablette sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel. Il descend dans le hall de l'hôtel et s'installe dans un des fauteuils. Il tape le mot de passe que Will lui a communiqué et reste un instant indécis sur ce qu'il va faire, il ne pouvait pas rester à épier son frère, lui même étant un habitué des cauchemars il n'aimerait pas être observé.

Sa curiosité l'emportant sur toute autre chose il cherche alors des informations sur Hannibal Lecter, très vite il s'aperçoit que le nom de Will Graham revient régulièrement. Il lit une histoire horrifiante, celle de _Hannibal le Cannibale_ , il lit aussi les doutes sur la mort d'un certain Randall Tier :

 _« Randall Tier : La déclaration d'amour de Will Graham pour Hannibal Lecter ? »_ La photo jointe à l'article est horrifique, et Harry ferme la page rapidement tandis que la nausée le gagne, il continue cependant à parcourir le site _Tattle Crime_ et remarque que son aîné a fait l'objet d'une vendetta, des articles le désignant comme fou, tous signés Freddie Lounds. Il revient sur la page d'accueil et soupire.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par le personnel de l'hôtel qui commence à s'affairer pour préparer la salle du petit déjeuner, il jette un regard vers l'extérieur et remarque que le soleil commence à se lever. Il s'étire et remonte tranquillement dans la chambre où Will est en train d'émerger.

« Tu es levé depuis longtemps Harry ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas un gros dormeur. » Il sourit. «On va pouvoir aller déjeuner ! Merci pour la tablette, c'est pratique.

\- Tu pourras la garder si tu veux. » Will finit de boutonner sa chemise. « Il devrait y avoir un moyen quelconque de la faire fonctionner à Poudlard, je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais si quelqu'un se penchait sur la question... »

Harry rit doucement et ils se dirigent vers la salle à manger dans un silence confortable. La matinée se déroule sans événements notables tandis qu'ils flânent dans les rues de Paris, Will continue à acheter à Harry un grand nombre de tenues, ils s'arrêtent un peu avant midi devant une petite boutique.

« Nous sommes à l'entrée du quartier sorcier de Paris, nous allons récupérer tes affaires scolaires et j'ai besoin de quelques artefacts. Nous les ferons livrer directement à Poudlard en septembre.

\- On peut faire ça ? » Harry semble sceptique.

« Oui, cela me semble logique, nous n'allons pas aller faire tes achats fin août, et Paris te changera de Londres, certains objets sont de bien meilleure qualité. »

Will pose sa main sur une porte et se dessine devant eux une immense arcade qui donne sur une artère animée et très lumineuse.

« Tu entres en cinquième année n'est-ce pas ? On va aussi voir pour tes livres, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on les trouve ici par contre... Enfin nous verrons bien. »

Dans un style purement Haussmannien, la rue est large et très lumineuse, les échoppes et autres boutiques sont alignées parfaitement et rien ne semble sortir de l'ordinaire, le chaos du Chemin de Traverse lui paraît alors plus magique que cette artère. Will lui fait signe d'entrer dans une boutique où est inscrit sur la devanture _Marché Noir : Artefacts sorciers_ .

Harry regarde tout autour de lui, sur les étagères qui recouvrent les murs se trouvent une centaine de petites fioles, son frère est en grande conversation avec la jeune vendeuse habillée d'un uniforme parme impeccable.

« Vous êtes un Graham ? Nous pensions votre famille éteinte !

\- Je suis le dernier en tout cas. Je suis à la recherche de ces objets. » Il tend alors une liste.

« Nous avons tout ce dont vous avez besoin, veuillez patienter quelques instants. »

Will hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui, il sourit doucement et se saisit alors d'un sachet sur le comptoir.

 _« Will, nous sommes des sorciers primitifs selon les termes communs, nous parlons à la nature et elle nous répond, nous utilisons une magie instable et délicate, si nous ne suivons pas les rituels à la lettre nous pouvons perturber le grand cycle et Dieu n'aime pas que nous trahissions ses créations. Nous sommes capables de sortir les morts de leur repos mais aussi de créer des êtres à partir du vent. Si tu respectes les règles tu ne seras jamais un faible._ _»_ _Beau Graham lui ébouriffe alors les cheveux. « Apprends le nom des plantes, comprends les esprits et tu pourras alors faire des miracles. »_

Il sourit doucement à ce souvenir, son père pouvait être une personne extraordinaire, sans lui il serait mort consumé par sa propre magie. Plongé dans ses souvenirs il ne remarque pas la vendeuse qui le regarde, interloquée. Ce n'est que quand elle se racle doucement la gorge qu'il la considère.

« Oh navré. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, je vous prendrai aussi ces herbes. Acceptez-vous les devises communes ou dois-je vous payer autrement ?

\- Nous acceptons bien évidemment les devises communes. Nombre de sorciers étrangers ne s'embarrassent plus de changer leur monnaie quand ils viennent ici. Toutes les boutiques de la Rue Libre sont dans le même cas, si cependant vous souhaitez échanger votre argent vous pouvez faire un crochet au bureau de change à la banque.

\- Je vois. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier Monsieur Graham. Puissent les esprits vous être redevables. »

Il lui sourit et ils sortent de la boutique en silence, sans un mot de plus ils continuent leurs achats, et Harry se retrouve dans la première semaine de juillet en possession de tout son matériel scolaire avec l'assurance que « Tout sera livré à Poudlard dans les meilleurs délais Mr Graham. »

« Bien, il va être quinze heures, nous devons nous rendre chez Dame Murasaki. Nous allons faire appel à un service de taxi pour nous y rendre.

\- Je dois t'accompagner n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu veux rester ici je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie de t'embarrasser ou même de donner l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Will lui sourit alors et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Très bien, on se retrouvera à l'hôtel ce soir alors, profite de ta journée pour découvrir un peu la ville et ce quartier.

\- Oui, merci Will ! »

Après un dernier salut de la main Harry regarde son frère disparaître dans la foule, il regarde autour de lui et décide alors de flâner dans une petite boutique.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez Maurer ! »

Un elfe de maison le regarde de ses grands yeux.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Oh.. erm... Sorry... I…

\- Do not worry sir ! May I help you sir ? »

Harry soupire de soulagement et lui demande alors si il existe un objet pouvait l'aider à communiquer en français. L'elfe le regarde en souriant et fait apparaître un bracelet, Harry le met à son poignet.

« Est-ce que le produit vous convient ?

\- C'est... extraordinaire !

\- La maison Maurer monsieur, fabrique depuis plusieurs générations des bijoux magiques.

\- Je vais vous le prendre !

\- Je vous prie de vous diriger vers les caisses monsieur !

\- Merci beaucoup ! »

Les oreilles de l'elfe frémissent un instant et le jeune sorcier se dirige vers le comptoir où un sorcier à l'air blasé est accoudé.

« Bonjour, et merci de votre achat. Nous avons besoin de votre identité afin d'établir le certificat de garantie.

\- Oh... oui. Harry James Graham, voici mes papiers.

\- Merci. Alors Harry James Graham, né un 31 juillet à Bâton-Rouge, Louisiane. Vous êtes un Graham de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

\- Oui en effet.

\- Je vois... je vois. Tout est en ordre. Avec quelle devise souhaitez-vous payer ?

\- Oh... mon frère m'a donné ceci...

\- Ah ! La devise commune, parfait.

\- Je vais aussi vous prendre ceci ! »

La devise commune se compose de ce qu'a pu en constater Harry de billets et de pièces, semblable à la monnaie moldue. Intrigué il se dit qu'il posera la question à son frère plus tard dans la soirée, il se dirige vers le service de hibou postal pour enfin envoyer sa lettre à Hermione, il y joint un petit paquet qui contient une petite paire de boucles d'oreille qu'il a également pris chez Maurer.

Il flâne alors dans la Rue Libre, le nom Graham semble plutôt connu et cela lui apporte alors une sorte de sentiment d'insécurité, avoir un nom célèbre n'a pas été une bénédiction pour lui et, de ce qu'il a pu lire ce matin son frère a aussi eu à subir la cruauté de la société.

La Rue Libre est bercée par un doux bourdonnement de population, il observe alors avec intérêt les sorcières et sorciers qui flânent habillés comme des moldus. Il soupire un instant et entre dans une librairie avant de rentrer pour commencer ses devoirs de vacances. La boutique est grande et très lumineuse, ses yeux scannent les différents rayons parfaitement identifiés : _Magies Occultes : Sorcellerie et Ritualismes,_ exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Avec son index il parcourt les tranches des livres en faisant frémir quelques uns, un ouvrage attire alors son attention : _Les sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans_ , il demande alors poliment - comme indiqué - au livre de sortir du rayon. Sur la première de couverture une femme aux yeux lourds l'observe paresseusement. Il part alors à la recherche de l'index. _Le clan Graham – Page 231_.

« _Le clan Graham est le plus ancien de la Nouvelle-Orléans, né du mariage entre Ernestine Lebeau et Maxence Graham, les Graham sont célèbres pour leur rituels de nécromancie. Famille nombreuse ils se sont peu à peu éteints avec la disparition du vaudou... »_

Le chapitre sur le clan Graham s'étend sur plus d'une dizaine de pages, il le garde donc en main et continue de parcourir les allées, il achète quelques livres de plus en se disant que Hermione pourrait être intéressée d'en savoir plus sur les différentes formes de magie. Alors qu'il se perd dans les rayons une exclamation de surprise le fait sursauter. A sa droite une jeune fille blonde habillée d'une robe arc-en-ciel tente tant bien que mal de remettre un livre en rayon.

« Je ne voulais pas être insultante Mr Le Livre, mais vous aviez l'air si triste ! Voulez-vous que je vous achète ? Même si je dois l'avouer la magie des plantes n'est pas mon domaine ! »

Harry éclate alors de rire attirant l'attention de la jeune fille .

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Venez m'aider plutôt !

\- Avouez que d'un point de vue extérieur la situation est plutôt hilarante ! »

Il s'approche alors et demande poliment au livre de bien vouloir retourner sur son étagère, après un dernier claquement de page il retourne tranquillement à sa place.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Lucie Monceau

\- Harry Graham ! Enchanté ! »

Ils discutent quelques instants et Lucie l'invite alors à boire un café en remerciement de son aide, ils sortent alors du quartier de la Rue Libre pour s'installer à la terrasse d'un petit café aux abords du canal Saint-Martin.

« Alors tu viens d'où Harry ?

\- Je suis né aux États-Unis mais j'ai grandi en Angleterre, je suis en voyage avec mon frère, un petit tour d'Europe et toi ?

\- Je suis de Strasbourg, c'est proche de la frontière allemande ! Je suis venue passer la moitié des vacances chez ma grand-mère. Si tu es anglais tu dois étudier à Poudlard non ? C'était comment le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Quand nos élèves sont rentrés ils étaient assez traumatisés.

-Oh. Oui... c'était assez énorme, des dragons, des sirènes... la mort de Cedric… »

Lucie se tape alors le front contre la table en soupirant de désespoir.

« Je suis une véritable idiote. Ma grand-mère me le dit assez en plus. Pardon... j'avais oublié... pourtant ça a fait la une des journaux. Paraîtrait que Voldemachin est revenu tout ça…

\- Oh... Mh…

\- OH ! Mais je suis une véritable abrutie ! Arrêtons de parler de ça. Tu as quel âge ?

\- Je vais avoir 15 ans, je vais faire ma rentrée en 5e année…

\- Oh ! On a le même âge alors ! C'est super ! Ton frère aussi était à Poudlard ?

\- Non, il a fait ses études à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Nous avons une grande différence d'âge.

\- Graham... La Nouvelle-Orléans...OH ! Les Graham ! Tu es le fils de Beau Graham ?

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il était très ami avec ma grand-mère ! OH ! Ton frère et toi vous devez absolument venir à la maison ! Elle sera très heureuse de vous rencontrer... bien qu'il me semble avoir sans doute déjà rencontré ton frère... mais j'étais assez petite.

-Oh... je... on doit se retrouver à l'hôtel... je lui en parlerai…

-Je connais ce ton. Non non non. Viens, on va chercher ton frère, je vais téléphoner à la maison pour la prévenir ! »

Monnaie jetée sur la table Harry se retrouve alors traîné par le bras sans avoir la possibilité de protester.

« Question idiote... vous logez où exactement ? »

La journée touche à sa fin et Ron fronce les sourcils devant les nouvelles boucles d'oreilles d'Hermione, elle discute vivement avec Ginny de cet ensemble.

« Ce sont des boucles magiques, elles viennent de chez Maurer ! Elles servent à enregistrer, un peu comme un magnétophone ! C'est vraiment un joli cadeau !

\- Et... qui te les a envoyés ?

\- Viktor. »

Ron renifle dans son coin et le regard des filles se pose sur lui, Hermione enfonce un peu plus la lettre dans sa poche et décide alors d'ignorer le jeune homme avachi. D'en bas la voix de Molly retentit pour l'heure du repas, bon gré mal gré ils rejoignent alors la cuisine, au fond de sa poche la lettre de Harry lui brûle presque les doigts.

« Hermione,

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, actuellement je suis en vacances et nous allons parcourir l'Europe.

Mon retour n'est pas encore arrêté mais nous avons bon espoir que je sois sur le quai 9 3/4 le 1er septembre à 11h.

Te serait-il possible de te connecter à internet ? Je t'avouerais que je serais plus tranquille si nous pouvions communiquer plus discrètement. Pour des raisons que je t'expliquerai en temps et en heure j'aimerais que personne ne soit au courant de nos échanges.

Tu peux me contacter à hjgraham 

Prends soin de toi .

Harry.

PS : Miss Granger, si Harry vous fait confiance je ne peux que vous accorder la mienne, pour toute urgence merci de contacter ce numéro de téléphone 434-589-3269. Retenez-le bien et veuillez détruire cette lettre dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous fais confiance pour reconnaître une situation d'urgence.

Bien à vous.

Will Graham. »

Will fronce les sourcils en entendant des rires filtrer de la chambre d'hôtel, inspirant un grand coup il ouvre la porte et voit son frère en train de rire aux larmes face à une jeune fille qui s'agite dans tous les sens. Il se racle alors la gorge.

« Oh Will ! Te voilà, je te présence Lucie !

\- OH ! Mais oui je le reconnais ! Mr Graham, je suis Lucie Monceau, la petite fille de Jacqueline Pivier ! »

Les épaules de Will se détendent à l'entente du nom, il plaque alors un sourire sur son visage .

« Je me souviens de Jacqueline en effet. Mais comment…

-Harry m'a sauvé d'un livre un peu susceptible ! Nous sommes attendus pour le souper chez ma grand-mère !

\- Attendus ?

\- Oui ! Quand Harry m'a dit qu'il était votre frère je me suis dit que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt ! Donc j'ai téléphoné à ma grand-mère ! »

Will soupire et ne cherche pas à contredire Lucie, ils se mettent alors en route pour l'appartement de madame Pivier. Demain, son frère et lui seront sur la route de Palerme où Hannibal se trouve.

 _« Mon neveu était convaincu que vous viendrez nous rendre visite Mr Graham. Mon époux étant absent pour le moment j'ai été investie de la mission de vous remettre en main propre ce courrier et cet objet. Cependant je tiens à vous prévenir, Hannibal éprouve pour vous quelque chose de plus puissant que la folie, faites attention à ne pas y perdre votre âme. Il vous a laissé ce qu'il restait de son cœur, chérissez-le. »_

Il est sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Harry qui lui annonce qu'ils sont arrivés, après un dernier soupir ils gravissent un escalier en colimaçon qui renvoie Will quelques années auparavant lors de son dernier voyage à Paris. Sur le palier de la porte une femme âgée, aux cheveux blancs comme neige les attend, sa robe parme et son chignon lui donne le sourire.

« Bonjour Will.

-Bonjour Jacqueline. »


	4. Chapter 4 : I feel my wings have broken

Voilà le chapitre 4! Merci pour les ajouts encore une fois! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! Bonne lecture

 _Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter._

 **Chapitre 4 : I feel my wings have broken in your hands**

Dumbledore observe les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Molly s'affaire à servir le thé avec un air renfrogné.

«-L'ordre du jour se nomme William Charlus Potter, connu désormais sous le nom de Will Graham. »

Le directeur voit alors Sirius se tendre de manière perceptible.

« -Will Graham, vit dans le monde moldu. Il est professeur en sciences du comportement pour le FBI…

-Le FBI ? Qu'est-ce que le FBI ?

-Ce sont comme des supers Aurors ! »

Tonks renverse alors sa tasse dans son élan enthousiaste.

« -Merci Nymphadora. Will Graham a une certaine notoriété parmi les moldus américains, il habite dans un endroit isolé appelé Wolf's Trap. Il vit seul avec ses chiens et a été incarcéré à tort pour multiples homicides il y a quelques mois.

-Incarcéré à tort pour multiples meurtres ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Toute la tablée dévisage alors Sirius qui mâche sans grâce un biscuit.

« -Poursuivons, après avoir été innocenté il a été grièvement blessé par Hannibal Lecter, son ami et psychiatre sinistrement connu sous le nom de l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Après sa sortie d'hôpital il a disparu du territoire américain sans doute par la voie maritime.

-Attendez, son psychiatre ?

-Oui, pour son travail Will avait une obligation de suivi. Hannibal Lecter est également connu sous le nom de Hannibal le Cannibale. »

Sirius s'étrangle alors avec son thé avant de le recracher peu élégamment sur la table.

« -Cannibale ?

-Il mange ses victimes, ou tout du moins leurs organes. Certains pensent qu'il aurait tué beaucoup plus de gens que le nombre officiel.

-Sympathique. »

Dumbledore baisse la tête un instant puis jette un regard aux membres de l'Ordre.

« -Le principal problème dans la recherche de Will et Harry est celui de l'impossibilité de les localiser. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà William Potter possède depuis l'enfance des dispositions particulières.

-Des dispositions particulières Dumbledore ? C'est un véritable empathe. Il absorbe les émotions des autres. » Remus soupire de frustration. « Le jour de ses trois ans il a eu son premier accident magique. Sirius doit aussi s'en souvenir... C'était un enfant très calme, il pouvait passer des heures à fixer le vide sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis Sirius a décidé de se transformer en chien pour le surprendre et là... » Remus rit au souvenir. « William a poussé un cri de joie qui a conduit à l'explosion de toutes les vitres de la maison et il s'est mis à parler très rapidement à Sirius. » Lupin triture alors ses manches. « C'est alors que nous avons compris le _problème_ du petit. En tant que chien les émotions et sentiments de Sirius sont réduites à celles de l'animal. Nous avons alors compris que William était un empathe.

-James l'a très mal vécu, moi aussi quand j'y repense. Chez les sangs-purs, quelles que soient nos... inclinations nous sommes conscients que les empathes sont... maudits. Incapables de s'insérer dans la société, ils sont au mieux enfermés chez eux, au pire ils meurent. Ils se suicident ou se laissent consumer par leur magie. Mais Lily s'en moquait, elle a fait énormément de recherches et ils ont adopté un chat, cela a fait beaucoup de bien au petit.

-Un empathe. Quelles souffrances il a dû subir... »

Molly se mord la lèvre inférieure en pensant à l'enfance de Will.

« -Pourtant quand je suis allé chercher Harry... Avant que Hagrid n'arrive je n'ai pas vu Will dans la maison.

-Will était à Poudlard. Parfois son affliction était trop forte et Lily me le confiait le temps de quelques jours car le château a la possibilité d'apaiser les voix. Après lui avoir laissé dire au revoir à son frère j'ai enterré sa mémoire et je l'ai confié alors à Beau Graham.

-Beau Graham. Un nom qui me donne envie de vomir.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres a tenté de le recruter sans succès. »

La voix de Severus s'élève doucement.

« -Un nécromancien de son calibre aurait permis alors au seigneur des ténèbres d'avoir mieux que des Inferis.

-En effet. Mais Beau Graham avait les qualités requises pour élever convenablement William, c'était un sorcier vaudou très puissant.

-Et Will ? Est-il un nécromancien ?

-Le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec Beau quelques temps avant sa mort me conduit à penser que oui. Il l'a élevé comme un Graham, il en a fait l'un des leurs.

-Un rituel du sang. Will n'est plus un Potter. »

Sirius jette alors avec violence sa tasse sur le mur face à lui.

« -Vous rendez-vous compte, Dumbledore, de ce que cela implique ? »

Un silence lourd s'abat sur la cuisine. Shacklebot s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

« -Nous avons cependant des photos de Will Graham à vous transmettre. Afin de faciliter les recherches. »

Les photos circulent et Severus retient sa respiration.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Lily ! » Molly s'exclame en observant la photo de Will. « Et qui est avec lui ? Cette jeune fille lui ressemble un peu.

-Abigail Hobbs. Sa fille adoptive. Vous pouvez aussi le voir avec Hannibal Lecter sur un des autres clichés.

-C'est vraiment un beau jeune homme. On reconnaît un peu James aussi. Mais... Nom d'une goule qu'il est maigre ! »

Severus fixe le visage de Will avec un froncement de sourcils, le garçon ressemble à sa mère, sans aucun doute, que ce soit la forme du nez ou la mâchoire un peu carrée – qui complexait Lily - , les fantômes du passé sont tenaces, il serre légèrement son poing .

« -Et donc Will, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était à ton dernier passage à Paris il y a cinq ans de cela. Qu'es-tu devenu ?

-Jacqueline, ne me faites pas l'affront de ne pas savoir tout de ma vie. Ce serait inconvenant. »

La vieille dame rit doucement avant de reprendre contenance, elle observe alors Lucie qui parle avec enthousiasme à Harry, elle reporte alors son regard sur Will.

« -Ma petite fille est très vive n'est-ce pas ? Je l'élève depuis la mort de sa mère, son bon à rien de père a préféré se remarier sans... s'encombrer d'un poids pareil. Quand elle a épousé ce moldu je l'avais avertie, il ne faut pas mélanger notre sang.

-Il y a des intolérants dans tous les milieux Jacqueline.

-Oui, les moldus sont talentueux dans la bêtise cependant. Religions, racisme, sexisme, homophobie... vraiment.

-La défiance des sangs-purs envers les autres est comparable.

-Je suis consciente que nous devons... nous mélanger pour ne pas que la magie disparaisse Will. Je n'ai rien contre les nés de moldus ou les sangs-mêlés que nous soyons d'accord. Mais comme chez les sorciers, il y a des moldus avec plus de valeurs que les autres. Regarde les Malfoy de l'autre côté de la Manche. Des sangs-purs, parfaite image de l'aristocratie sorcière pourrie par la consanguinité et la bêtise, je ne voudrais pas que Lucette épouse leur fils, sale engeance que ceux-là. »

Harry rit alors doucement.

« -De la bêtise en parlant de Draco Malfoy c'est un peu faible. C'est un véritable crétin qui pense que le monde lui appartient.

-Tu connais le fils Malfoy Harry ?

-Oui madame. Il est à Poudlard, à Serpentard, même année que moi, même poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Attrapeur. C'est un sale snobinard prêt à tout pour faire son intéressant.

-Son grand-père était pareil, je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture. Heureusement que mon cher père a refusé l'offre de mariage. Épouser Abraxas eût été signer mon arrêt de mort, j'ai eu le choix de mon mari, un charmant sorcier breton entre nous soit dit, il n'avait pas énormément de personnalité mais il était ravissant et très bien éduqué, j'ai été profondément meurtrie à sa mort, si peu de temps après ma très douce Jeanne. Mes trois enfants et mon mari sont morts bien trop tôt, mais il me reste Lucette.

-Mamie ! Ne m'appelle pas Lucette je t'en prie !

-Ta mère t'as donné ce prénom ma chérie. »

La jeune fille gonfle ses joues en grommelant.

« -Sinon Will, que fais-tu à Paris avec le jeune Harry Potter ?

-HARRY POTTER ?!

-Lucette, nul besoin de hurler. Les enfants, veuillez débarrasser la table et vous charger de la vaisselle voulez-vous ? Et on ne discute pas jeune-fille. »

Jacqueline ressert un verre de vin à Will en silence tandis que les adolescents débarrassent la table, une fois hors de portée de voix la sorcière invite alors le jeune homme à lui raconter la raison de leur voyage.

« -Vous savez sans doute que je ne suis pas le fils biologique de Beau Graham n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sûr, j'étais là lorsque Dumbledore t'as déposé à Lafayette. Et je suis celle qui me suis chargée du rituel d'affiliation. Quoi que tu puisses en penser il te considérait comme son fils, même si il était un bon à rien d'alcoolique.

-Oui, il m'a laissé chez mon père sans vous dire d'où je venais, ni même qui étaient mes parents n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce vieux renard est intelligent, alors mes soupçons sont confirmés tu es bel et bien le fils aîné des Potter. William Charlus Potter .

-Oui et récemment, j'ai été soigné pour une encéphalite et le traitement que m'ont donné les médecins de Baltimore ont... en quelque sorte réussi à faire disparaître le sortilège en même temps que l'infection. J'ai donc décidé de récupérer Harry mais les événements ne se sont pas enchaînés comme je l'aurais souhaité. Enfin, vous avez dû suivre plus ou moins au vu de votre dernier courrier.

-Oui, une affreuse histoire mon cher. Découvrir que son âme sœur est une personne aussi…

-J'aimerais ne pas en parler si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Je comprends mon enfant, continue.

-Donc j'ai récupéré Harry à ma sortie d'hôpital, chez notre tante Petunia, il n'a pas eu une enfance bien heureuse. Et nous parcourons l'Europe à la recherche de Hannibal. Je dois l'amener devant la justice.

-Celle des Hommes ou la tienne ? Non, ne réponds pas très cher. »

Will la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

« -Bien sûr, je partirai pour Strasbourg demain afin de ne pas croiser Dumbledore, car il viendra me rendre une visite je le crains et je n'aimerais pas lui mentir.

-A propos Jacqueline, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Pour le jeune Harry. Tu peux me l'envoyer si les choses se compliquent, je veillerai à ce qu'il arrive sain et sauf à Poudlard. Tu es sûr de vouloir partir avec lui ?

-Oui, nous allons aller en Italie, à Palerme. Puis nous remonterons vers la Lituanie, je le déposerai à Strasbourg à ce moment-là. »

Dans la cuisine Lucie continue de piailler tandis que Harry hausse des épaules et émet des sons de temps en temps.

« -Mais plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais Harry Potter ? Tu as participé au tournoi ! De l'intérieur !

-Par mesure de sécurité Lucie ! Voldemort est revenu à la vie, sous mes yeux au mois de juin, je ne vais pas parcourir l'Europe en portant mon nom sur une bannière ! »

La jeune fille écarquille ses yeux, semblant soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle baisse alors la tête et se concentre sur l'assiette qu'elle nettoie, les larmes lui monte rapidement aux yeux.

« -Je suis désolée Harry. Je suis une parfaite imbécile. »

Elle éclate en sanglot, Harry pose ce qu'il est en train d'essuyer et la prend dans ses bras un instant.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû crier, excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est moi l'idiote. Tu as vécu une chose abominable il y a seulement quelques semaines et je suis là à te houspiller.

-Allez Lucette ! Un sourire ! La vaisselle ne va pas se finir toute seule !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Elle lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et lui demande alors de lui parler un peu de Poudlard, de l'Angleterre, la vaisselle s'empile alors entre les morceaux de conversations et les jets de mousse.

« -Harry, Lucie ! »

Les deux jeunes se retournent en entendant Will et un flash les surprend.

« -Jacqueline m'a demandé de vous prendre en photo, vous êtes assez glorieux couverts de mousse les enfants. Si vous avez terminé on va y aller Harry, on a de la route à faire demain. Dis au revoir à nos hôtes, tu les reverras rapidement. »

Il s'approche de Lucie et lui serre la main, la jeune-fille lui saute alors au cou, le couvrant de mousse pour lui dire au revoir et quelques minutes après les deux frères se trouvent à l'arrière d'un taxi.

« -Lucie à l'air d'être une gentille fille.

-Oui, elle est très... enthousiaste en tout cas, je suis content de l'avoir rencontré.

-Tant mieux alors. »

Arrivé à destination, Will paie le chauffeur et ils rejoignent leur chambre.

« -Nous allons faire un détour par l'Italie, nous allons nous rendre à Palerme et après nous remonterons, tu passeras la fin de l'été chez Jacqueline et Lucie à Strasbourg, tu ne pourras pas me suivre en Lituanie, ce serait trop compliqué. J'ai confiance en elles pour veiller sur toi.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé mais ce serait trop dangereux, je ne pourrai pas assurer ta protection sur place Harry.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je vais t'acheter un téléphone, que tu puisses me joindre en permanence. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, qu'importe l'endroit du monde où je me trouverai, je serai toujours disponible. »

Harry regarde son frère et ses entrailles se serrent un peu, une furieuse envie de pleurer se fait sentir quand son aîné pose sa main sur sa joue, il ferme alors les yeux et se réfugie dans la chaleur diffusée par la paume de Will, ils restent quelques instants ainsi avant de se séparer. Ils vont alors se coucher mais le jeune sorcier ne trouve pas le sommeil essayant alors d'identifier ce sentiment inconnu.

« -Hermione tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Sirius, j'arrive ! »

Hermione rejoint alors Sirius à l'étage, il est assis sur le lit de son frère en train de fumer une cigarette, la jeune fille fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« -Tes boucles d'oreilles, c'est Harry qui te les a envoyées n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

-Je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je veux juste savoir comment il va.

-Bien. Il n'a pas été très explicite. Juste une missive pour m'informer qu'il allait bien et qu'il voyageait en Europe. Il m'a laissé une adresse pour le contacter rapidement et…

-Et ?

-Will m'a donné un numéro de téléphone. Pour les urgences. Sirius je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. Je viens d'apprendre que William était en vie, pendant près de 15 ans j'étais convaincu que seul Harry avait survécu, et d'un seul coup apprendre que les deux garçons sont réunis je suis tellement heureux mais tellement en colère, si tu savais.

-Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'a ressenti Harry. Grandir en pensant que l'on est seul au monde, avoir une enfance aussi difficile alors que finalement… Sirius, tu devrais arrêter de boire, Harry serait dévasté de te voir ainsi… Veux-tu que je lui transmette un message ? »

Sirius la regarde et lui sourit.

« -Dis lui d'en profiter. Tu es vraiment une brave fille Hermione, Harry a beaucoup de chance.

-Je lui dirai, comme ça j'aurai plus souvent d'aussi jolis cadeaux.

-Ce sont des boucles enregistreuses non ? Narcissa en avait reçu de la part de ma mère il y a longtemps.

-Oui. Narcissa Malfoy ?

-Ma cousine, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, la sœur de Bellatrix et Andromeda, Tonks et Draco Malfoy sont cousins directs. »

Les yeux exorbités de Hermione font rire Sirius à gorge déployée, de ce rire qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

« -Les Weasley sont aussi cousins avec les Malfoy et les Black, je te conseille de jeter un œil à l'arbre généalogique de ma famille de dégénérés, tu trouveras ça instructif.

-Je ferai ça. Tu descends ? Le repas va être servi, et peut-être après pourras-tu m'en raconter plus sur ta famille, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Excellente idée, Hermione. Il faudra penser à nourrir Buck aussi dans la soirée…

-On fera ça ne t'en fais pas, mais dis-moi en plus sur ta famille déjà. »

Ils rejoignent la cuisine toujours en pleine discussion, les présents les regardent avec un air étonné, ils s'installent côte à côte et poursuivent la conversation tout en y incluant Remus ou même Molly qui semble ravie de parler de sa jeunesse, le repas se passe dans une relative bonne humeur, même l'arrivée glaciale du professeur de potions ne détourne pas Sirius de sa jovialité.

Ginny soupire un instant et sourit à Tonks qui lui raconte son examen pour devenir Auror, du coin de l'œil elle observe Hermione qui triture ses nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, elle se demande ce que devient Harry, puis ses pensées vagabondent vers Dean avant de revenir au survivant, elle est persuadée que Hermione est au courant de quelque chose, elle sait que son amie ne dort que peu, qu'elle vagabonde dans la maison la nuit, elle a dû entendre des conversations, elle se sent blessée de ne pas être mise dans la confidence. À Poudlard sa seule autre amie est Luna Lovegood, et que Hermione lui cache quelque chose l'attriste énormément. Petite Ginny doit toujours rester dans son cocon. Pauvre petite innocente Ginny entachée à tout jamais par le grand méchant Voldemort et intérieurement elle enrage.

Hermione rit à en perdre haleine, elle invite Ron à les rejoindre, et les rires doublent en volume sonore, la jeune fille enregistre tous ces rires dans ses boucles, elle sait qu'un jour, elle en aura besoin, lors de ses nuits d'angoisses tissées par des détraqueurs invisibles, quand au fond de son lit la peur lui dévorera les entrailles.


	5. Chapter 5 : But I'm just a soul whose

_Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter_

 _Ellipse temporelle, non pas pour faciliter la narration mais parce que c'est un outil scénaristique qui me semble ici assez utile, le voyage Paris-Palerme / Palerme-Strasbourg fait en fait l'objet d'un One-Shot indépendant uniquement du point de vue de Will. À partir de là il y a de gros changements dans le canon de HP_

 _Merci pour les ajouts en favoris !_

 _Version corrigée définitive dans les jours à venir, merci à R._

 **Chapitre 5 : But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good**

« -Lucette, Harry, on se dépêche les enfants, nous devons être à Londres dans une dizaine de minutes, le portoloin ne vous attendra pas !

-On arrive ! »

Des pas rapides dans l'escalier et le bruit lourd de malles traînées retentit alors dans la maison, Lucie est déjà habillée de son uniforme de Beauxbâtons et Harry porte lui le sien.

« -Vous êtes prêts, très bien, nous déposons Harry à son train, vous vous direz au revoir convenablement à ce moment-là, jeune homme n'oublie pas d'écrire à ton frère quand tu seras arrivé. Ensuite ma chérie nous prendrons un deuxième portoloin pour l'école et je serai enfin tranquille. Allez, approchez, tenez bien vos affaires d'une main et on attrape le portoloin. »

Jacqueline prend une tasse sur la table et quelques secondes après les trois sorciers se retrouvent sur le quai 9 3/4, la foule commence à se presser et quelques personnes jettent un regard à Lucie et son uniforme.

« -Jacqueline, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli ce mois-ci, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances grâce à vous.

-Tu es le bienvenu chez moi à n'importe quel moment Harry, que ce soit Paris ou Strasbourg ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, n'oublie pas de m'écrire de temps à autre et continue à améliorer ton français.

-Merci beaucoup. Pour tout et je vais veiller à bien travailler ne vous en faites pas. »

Harry est alors encerclé par les bras de Lucie qui lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

« -Écris-moi aussi ! J'ai passé d'excellents moments avec toi Harry, et n'oublie pas si quelqu'un te cherche des noises je viens lui casser le nez !

-Nul besoin de violence mais je garde ça en mémoire. Prend bien soin de toi Lucie ! »

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois et Harry leur fait un dernier signe de la main en montant dans le train, il voit alors les deux sorcières disparaître rapidement. Le train n'est pas encore complet et Harry voit de plus en plus de gens arriver sur le quai, il en profite pour s'installer dans un compartiment encore vide, il s'installe confortablement et sort de la poche de sa cape un livre que Jacqueline lui a offert, il reste ainsi dans le calme jusqu'au départ du train, alors qu'il est absorbé par son livre la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre violemment le faisant sursauter.

« -Harry ! Tu es là !

-Hermione, bonjour.

-Je dépose mes affaires. J'ai été nommé préfète ainsi que Ron alors pendant le voyage nous avons des choses à faire, je lui dis que tu es là et on te rejoindra le plus rapidement possible !

-Je vois, je vous attends alors. »

Hermione sort Pattenrond de son panier et dans un mouvement vif prend Harry dans ses bras.

« -Tu me raconteras ton été d'accord ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, allez va vaquer à tes occupations. »

La sorcière lui sourit et elle sort rapidement du compartiment, Harry soupire et retourne à sa lecture ne levant les yeux que pour regarder de temps à autre le paysage, sentant la faim arriver il sort de son sac le repas que Jacqueline lui a préparé et sourit, la porte s'ouvre alors sur Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier lui fait un sourire un peu crispé et s'installe face à lui, Harry lui tend alors un de ses biscuits ainsi qu'à Hermione.

« -Alors, tes vacances ?

-Oh, vraiment géniales, j'ai passé quelques jours à Paris, puis nous sommes descendus en Italie sur Palerme, et j'ai passé trois semaines à Strasbourg chez une amie de la famille.

-Tu aurais pu nous écrire quand même. »

Ron lui jette un regard blessé qui lui fait sentir coupable.

« -Je suis désolé Ron, vraiment mais les circonstances ont fait que je ne pouvais pas vous communiquer plus que le hibou que je t'ai envoyé fin Juillet.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami Harry. Personne ne nous a dit ce qu'il se passait, c'est par la gazette que j'ai appris que tu avais disparu ! DISPARU ! Avec l'autre taré dans la nature j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Maman se rongeait les sangs, et ta lettre ne l'a qu'à moitié rassurée ! Bon sang !

-Je sais... Je vais tout t'expliquer si tu veux. »

Et Harry parle, de Will, de leur voyage, de Jacqueline et Lucie. De comment il a découvert qu'il avait encore de la famille et le visage de Ron s'adoucit alors.

« -Je vois.

-Et vous ? Votre été ?

-Un enfer. Un véritable enfer, mais nous t'en parlerons ce soir, on doit encore faire un tour dans le train pour demander aux morveux de mettre leurs uniformes, ou d'arrêter de courir... Tu es sûre Hermione qu'on ne peut pas les jeter du train ? »

Outrée, la jeune fille lui donne un coup derrière la tête et Harry rit, la nuit commence à tomber et les deux préfets sortent sous les plaintes du garçon. Le jeune garçon triture les bracelets à son poignet.

 _« Harry. » Will le regarde avec un air si sérieux qu'il garde le silence. « Tu ne devras jamais quitter tes bracelets, ils sont liés à ceux que je porte, s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit je veux le savoir, grâce à eux nous serons connectés en permanence, si tu es blessé je le saurai et je viendrai. Quoi qu'il arrive garde-les à ton bras, je me moque de savoir si ce n'est pas masculin, ils sont importants »._

Harry caresse doucement les tissages et les perles, il ne sait pas de quelle matière elles sont faites mais elles sont lisses et solides. Il tire sa manche pour les dissimuler, si personne ne les voit personne ne posera de questions. Le train s'arrête en gare et Harry se dépêche de descendre, il est rapidement rejoint par ses amis, en approchant des carrioles il fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que... »

Hermione le regarde perplexe et il réfléchit un instant et une conversation avec Lucie lui revient à l'esprit .

« -Oh… je ne savais pas que Poudlard possédait des Sombrals. Je pensais que les calèches étaient enchantées…

-Des Sombrals ? Je vois… enfin… comment connais-tu ces animaux ?

-Mh, en faisant mes devoirs avec Lucie elle m'en a parlé. Pourtant j'aurais toujours dû les voir, j'ai vu ma mère mourir. »

Le silence est inconfortable, Ron se racle la gorge.

« -Tu étais trop jeune pour avoir enregistré l'information. Alors que pour Cédric… mais les Sombrals sont des animaux maudits.

-J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent !

-Non Hermione, tu n'aimerais pas. »

Hermione se tait. Interdite.

« -Oh Harry pardon. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Harry hausse les épaules et regarde par la fenêtre tandis que trois autres personnes les rejoignent.

« -Oh Harry !

-Neville ! Oh Salut Ginny et… euh…

-Luna Lovegood, mais on m'appelle Loufoca. »

Hermione rit sous cape mais ne dit rien, la calèche se met alors en branle et les conversations reprennent.

« -Neville, je suis curieux à propos de ta plante... » Harry observe le végétal qui frémit de temps à autre.

«-C'est un mimbulus mibletonia, mon grand-oncle Archie me l'a rapporté d'Assyrie, je veux le montrer au professeur Chourave, je ne sais pas si elle en possède et pourquoi pas essayer de la reproduire. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle sert cependant, mais il ne faut pas l'agresser sinon elle t'asperge de pus. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Ginny grommelle avant de regarder Harry.

« -Sinon Harry, tu vas bien ? Comme on ne t'a pas vu de l'été…

-Oui merci beaucoup, oui j'ai voyagé ces vacances, c'était agréable pour une fois et toi ?

-Oh… on a dû éliminer des Doxys et faire un peu de rénovation. Tu nous a manqué, surtout quand tes cadeaux sont revenus on s'est un peu inquiétés.

-Oh… oui, le 31 juillet j'étais dans un endroit très protégé, si les hiboux ne sont pas autorisés ils ne peuvent pas entrer.

-Oh… je vois… autre sujet à votre avis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Ils débattent rapidement, Harry observe Luna qui lit son journal à l'envers mais ne fait que hausser les sourcils.

Le jeune sorcier se sent un peu mal à l'aise, la tension qui flotte dans l'air est palpable et lui donne la nausée, avant qu'il ne puisse se plonger dans ses pensées les calèches s'arrêtent et ils descendent, Harry est rapidement interpellé par Mc Gonagall.

« -Mr Potter, vous voici, nous aimerions vous voir avant le repas, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

-Oui. D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione fronce les sourcils et lui fait un petit signe de la main, Harry observe la sous-directrice qui avance à pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur, d'un air exaspéré elle lance _Chocogrenouille_ et la gargouille se met à bouger.

« -Bien Potter, je dois accueillir les première années donc je vous laisse rejoindre le directeur.

-Bonne soirée professeur. »

Elle lui fait un sourire discret et fait volte-face, Harry inspire fortement et gravit les marches menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

« -Ah Harry ! Bonsoir, installe-toi.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Professeur Snape. »

Harry s'installe sur le siège à la droite du professeur de potion, le regard de ce dernier le dévisage un instant avant de se focaliser sur le vieux sorcier.

« -Bien, je pense que tu connais la raison de ta venue dans mon bureau.

-Je m'en doute en effet, professeur. Il s'agit de Will n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, jolis bracelets que tu as au poignet, puis-je les regarder ?

-Will m'a formellement interdit de les enlever. »

Il répond brusquement sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus.

«-Je ne veux pas te les enlever, juste les observer. »

Harry se tend et tiens son poignet.

« -Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit Potter, arrêtez de faire votre biche effarouchée. »

Avec réluctance Harry remonte la manche de sa robe et tend son bras au directeur.

« -C'est de l'excellent travail. Fait par ton frère je suppose ?

-Oui.

-Il est vraiment talentueux, il a utilisé tes cheveux tissés avec les siens à ce que je peux voir et si je ne me trompe pas, mais Severus peux-tu me le confirmer ? Ces perles…

-Montrez-moi Potter. »

Rogue le prend le poignet un peu brusquement et observe les bijoux.

« -De l'os, sans pouvoir faire d'analyse plus précise je ne pourrais pas le certifier mais connaissant les techniques je peux dire sans me tromper qu'il s'agit d'os humain. Il y a aussi des cheveux de vélane, une plume de geai et des ailes de libellule.

-Les os sont ceux de Beau Graham je suppose. La tradition Vaudoue veut que les os du père soient donnés à l'aîné de ses enfants. C'est un sortilège très puissant qu'il t'a confié, Harry. »

Interdit, le jeune sorcier regarde son bracelet et son cœur bat à vive allure.

« -Je ne sais pas, il m'a juste dit de ne jamais l'enlever.

-Un charme de protection. Je vois. Harry, j'aimerais maintenant que tu nous parles de ce que tu as fait cet été. Tu dois comprendre que Voldemort étant à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens nous étions concernés par ta sécurité.

-Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas tout vous raconter… j'ai promis de ne pas entrer dans les détails et… je vous demanderais de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus… si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez contacter mon frère. »

Severus bouge sur son siège, imperceptiblement mais ce mouvement alerte Harry.

« -Racontez-nous Potter. »

Et Harry leur raconte sa rencontre avec Will à King's Cross et le départ immédiat pour la France.

« -Jacqueline Pivier, Potter ? Vous en êtes certain ?

-Oui. Plus que certain. »

Un rictus se dessine sur le visage du professeur de potions.

« -Cette femme est une experte pour se dissimuler, mais aussi une des plus grandes potionnistes du monde sorcier.

-J'avais cru comprendre, elle m'a beaucoup fait travailler sur les potions. Elle m'a dit énormément de bien sur vous, professeur Rogue. »

Dumbledore sourit et invite Harry à poursuivre sur leur passage en Italie, les omissions de Harry se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses, il leur raconte la chapelle, le poste de police puis réfléchit un instant.

« -Puis Will m'a mis dans un avion en direction de Strasbourg où j'ai passé la fin du mois d'août. »

Dumbledore le regarde sérieusement puis se lève, enjoignant les deux autres personnes de la pièce à faire de même.

«-Bien, nous en resterons là pour ce soir. Harry, Severus, il est grand temps de rejoindre la grande salle avant la répartition. »

Ils descendent en silence, Harry passe avec les deux hommes par la porte des professeurs et le jeune sorcier rejoint la table des Gryffondors sous les regards inquisiteurs, en s'asseyant il voit alors une femme habillée de rose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un crapaud.

Elle se réveille en sursaut, elle est dans une chambre d'hôpital, sur son cou un pansement familier la démange. Elle se souvient alors d'avoir poussé le Docteur Bloom, de l'éviscération de Will et de la lame tranchant sa gorge.

 _« -Abigail. Pardonne-moi. Je vais te sauver cette fois. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »_

Les mains de Will sur sa gorge, une étrange fraîcheur, des mots murmurés au creux de son oreille incantés comme une prière. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et une infirmière lui sourit, elle est petite et potelée avec des cheveux roux, son visage est couvert de tâches de rousseurs sur le badge qui pend à sa poche son nom est inscrit en lettre noire _Irina Sabalczyk_.

« -Vous êtes enfin réveillée mademoiselle Hobbs.

-Je… où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à John Hopkins, je vais faire venir le médecin qui s'occupe de vous.

-Où se trouve ceux qui étaient avec moi ? Vous savez…

-Oh, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous communiquer ces informations.

-Juste… Will… Will Graham.

-Il est déjà sorti de l'hôpital, il vous a laissé une lettre, sur votre table de chevet.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Vous avez été dans le coma pendant cinq mois. Je reviens, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Abigail regarde alors sur sa droite, elle remarque alors un bracelet à son poignet, elle hausse les sourcils et se saisit de l'enveloppe. L'écriture de Will n'est pas très jolie.

 _« Abigail,_

 _Tu dois te poser mille questions et je ne peux pas t'y répondre dans une lettre, sache juste que je vais bien compte tenu des événements, quand tu te réveilleras je serai en Europe. Quand tu seras déchargée tu pourras te rendre à Wolf's Trap, je t'ai laissé la clef de la maison. Les chiens sont au refuge qui se trouve en ville, récupère-les s'il te plaît. Les charges qui pèsent contre toi n'ont pas été abandonnées mais tu es libre en attente de ton procès._

 _Jack est lui aussi hors de danger, pour Alana la rééducation sera longue mais elle a survécu. Ne t'en fais pas trop, tous tes actes n'ont été motivés que par la nécessité de survivre._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Will._

 _PS : Ne retire jamais ton bracelet. »_

Elle étudie son bracelet et passe ses doigts dessus, il dégage une légère chaleur, à peine perceptible, perdue dans sa contemplation elle sursaute quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années d'origine asiatique vient d'entrer, il à l'air gentil, des cheveux gris clairsèment le jais de sa chevelure, des lunettes fines et rondes sont posées sur son nez.

« -Miss Hobbs bonjour, je suis le Docteur Tenma .

-Bonjour.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin les yeux ouverts. Votre survie est un véritable miracle vous savez. »

Elle pose alors la main sur son pansement.

« -Mr Graham vous a sauvé la vie. Comment, nous n'avons pas encore vraiment pu le déterminer et il est resté assez vague. Cependant, la cicatrice restera toujours visible.

-Je me souviens d'une sensation de froid, très intense et je me suis endormie.

-Je vois. Dans tous les cas, nous allons vous remettre sur pied, vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour être en pleine forme.

-Je… quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure.

-Et… pour les frais ?

-L'assurance de Mr Graham prend tout en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, je vais prendre vos constantes et vérifier que tout va bien, ensuite Irina s'occupera de vous. »

Il l'ausculte avec précaution tout en gardant le sourire et en prenant soin de lui laisser de l'espace, de plus près elle remarque quelques rides sur le visage du médecin, ses mains sont longues et fortes. Après un dernier contrôle de sa cicatrice le médecin s'en va.

« -À nous mademoiselle Hobbs !

-Abigail. Appelez-moi Abigail.

-Très bien Abigail, je suis Irina ! On va aller prendre une douche, vous vous sentirez sans doute bien mieux ! »

Irina lui fait un sourire radieux et l'aide à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant, l'infirmière vérifie que les perfusions sont bien installées et elles se dirigent vers la salle de bains.

« -C'est une bien jolie chambre que Mr Graham vous a choisi Abigail, vous êtes dans un secteur privé, personne ne peut entrer si il n'est pas sur une liste vous savez. »

Abigail ne répond pas et seul le nom de Freddie Lounds traverse son esprit, elle sourit légèrement et se laisse diriger par l'infirmière qui agit avec douceur mais aussi fermeté. Sur son poignet le bracelet la perturbe un peu, c'est un simple bracelet de perles en bois, chaque bille est gravée avec un motif différent.

« -Ce bracelet est vraiment joli. Mr Graham l'a fabriqué lui-même, il y a passé de longues heures. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un porte-bonheur.

-Depuis quand est-il parti ?

-Depuis le mois de juillet, nous sommes en septembre. »

Abigail hoche la tête et se laisse guider dans la douche, Irina allume l'eau et l'aider à s'installer sur un siège.

« -Je vais vous aider, si vous vous sentez inconfortable Abigail dites-le moi d'accord ? »

La jeune fille lui sourit et se laisse faire, son corps lui semble lourd et presque étranger, sur son poignet son bracelet diffuse toujours une douce chaleur.

Harry grimace, il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter en cours de défense, sa main le démange douloureusement, cette femme est complètement cinglée, comment Dumbledore a pu laisser faire entrer le ministère au sein de l'école ? Il sort de son sac son bloc-note et un stylo afin d'écrire à Will, à l'heure qu'il est son frère doit déjà être en Italie.

 _« Will,_

 _Le retour à Poudlard s'est bien passé, nous avons une nouvelle professeur en provenance directe du ministère._

 _Les journaux n'ont pas fait mention de toi cet été, juste de ma disparition qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue._

 _Dumbledore ne m'a pas posé trop de questions, j'ai bien fait attention à préserver mon esprit comme Jacqueline me l'a appris. Rogue a l'air de s'y connaître en vaudou, les perles du bracelet sont-elles réellement faites avec les os de ton père ?_

 _Sinon, beaucoup doutent du retour de Voldemort, même la parole du directeur est remise en question, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau en deuxième année avec cette suspicion permanente. Comme si la mort de Cedric était oubliée, comme si un avada se baladait dans le coin à ce moment. Nous avons disparu du labyrinthe, Barty Croupton Jr a été arrêté, ils ont des preuves de ce que Dumbledore et moi avançons, mais si seulement le ministère ne s'était pas empressé de retirer l'âme de Barty alors… connaître la vérité et se retrouver face à un mur d'incompréhension est si frustrant. Cependant je ne vais pas laisser les ragots m'atteindre, ceux qui importent savent que je ne mentirais pas sur un sujet aussi grave._

 _J'espère que ta recherche arrive à sa fin et que tu arrives à dire à Hannibal ce qui te ronge dans votre histoire._

 _Écris-moi vite._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry. »_

Harry pose son stylo et s'étire, la salle commune est calme, quelques-uns de ses camarades lui jettent des regards en coin et il soupire. Hermione vient de descendre de son dortoir, un air furieux sur le visage, elle jette son sac violemment sur la chaise à côté de lui et s'installe peu élégamment sur une autre chaise.

« -Lavande est vraiment une écervelée, je ne vais pas épiloguer mais l'année va être longue.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hermione, le plus important est de savoir que nous sommes au courant.

-Oui mais quand même. Et ta retenue ?

-J'ai copié des lignes. »

Hermione ricane.

« -Une punition à la hauteur de son enseignement donc. Cette femme m'agace ce n'est pas possible. Tu as commencé ton devoir de potions ?

-Non, j'écrivais une lettre à mon frère. Mais on peut travailler ensemble si tu veux, ton aide me sera précieuse. »

Hermione lui sourit et ils se mettent à travailler en silence, Ron les rejoint peu de temps après et avec un haussement de sourcils se décide à faire la même chose. Les minutes passent tranquillement, le silence perturbé uniquement par des messes basses des jumeaux près du feu.

« -Quand même, on ne peut pas laisser tes frères tester leurs produits sur les première années Ronald.

-Plutôt eux que moi si tu veux mon avis, de toute façon même maman n'a jamais réussi à les faire obéir et tu la connais.

-Oui mais…

-Écoute, finissons cet essai de potions et on verra, d'accord ? »

Hermione hoche la tête, ses longs cheveux tombent comme un rideau devant son visage tandis que sa plume gratte nerveusement le parchemin.

« -Vous ne m'avez toujours pas raconté votre été.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous avons passé les vacances à Londres, chez Sirius, enfin, la maison de famille des Black. Un endroit absolument affreux si tu veux tout savoir.

-Chez Sirius ?

-Oui. »

Hermione et Ron regardent autour d'eux et se penchent un peu, incitant Harry à faire de même.

« -Il s'agit du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un groupe de lutte contre Voldemort, tes parents en faisait partie.

-Oh…

-Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler Harry, comprends bien que c'est une information sensible.

-Je vois… comment va Sirius ?

-Comme un loup en cage. »

Ron le regarde droit dans les yeux .

« -Écris-lui, ça lui fera plaisir. Par contre, vous me cachez un truc Hermione et toi, je me trompe ? »

La jeune fille semble mal à l'aise et Harry se passe la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

« -Disons que Harry et moi avons pu communiquer par le voies moldues cet été, Ron. Et avant que tu ne te mettes en colère sache que j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

-Mais vous vous moquez de moi ? »

L'exclamation de Ron fait se retourner les regards vers leur table, Hermione lui fait signe de baisser le ton et Harry soupire.

« -Will n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore, si ce dernier apprenait où nous étions la mission de mon frère aurait été compromise, il faut comprendre qu'il a agi illégalement, il est même entré sur le territoire européen sans visas, sans aucune autorisation.

-Ton frère est un sorcier, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les personnes les plus… légales dans le monde !

-Mon frère est un citoyen américain, enregistré, il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une école sorcière, travaille dans la police moldue, vit comme tel. Il est plutôt connu également donc il devait voyager le plus discrètement possible. Et il était censé être mort de notre côté de la barrière, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la une des tabloïds. »

Ron considère ses deux amis un instant, ses mains tremblent sur ses genoux.

« -Hermione, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il allait bien. Juste me dire ça. J'étais mort d'inquiétude bon sang ! Tu-sais-qui dans la nature, les Mangemorts qui se réunissent et Harry disparu… et toi, tu m'as menti, tu as caché à ma mère, à Sirius que Harry allait bien ! »

Hermione se mord les lèvres et ses yeux se mettent à briller, elle va se mettre à pleurer, Ron soupire fortement et se calme.

« -Écoutez, vous allez me mettre au parfum de TOUTE l'histoire, il y a des trous dans ton été Harry, je ne peux pas rester là, entre vous deux en ignorant plus de la moitié des choses. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, je mérite mieux. »

Harry et Hermione hoche la tête et le survivant commence son histoire par le nom de Hannibal Lecter, racontant alors leur escapade jusqu'au cœur de la Sicile.

« -Un cadavre cousu comme un cœur ? Mais il est complètement cinglé ?

-Will m'a dit qu'Hannibal lui avait laissé son cœur brisé, tu sais Ron je crois qu'on ne pourra pas comprendre, mon frère ne m'a pas tout dit sur leur histoire mais, dans l'ensemble il s'agit juste d'une histoire d'amour qui à mal tourné.

-Mais quand même, c'est sacrément tordu. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement et ils rangent leurs affaires afin d'aller se coucher, le survivant met la lettre dans sa poche et ils montent dans leur dortoir respectif après un dernier bonne nuit.

Will sent la chaleur de son bracelet sur son poignet, Abigail est réveillée.


	6. Chapter 6 : Born and Raise

_Disclaimer : Hannibal et son univers sont la propriété de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller , NBC Company et Gaumont Pictures , Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de Warner Bros ent. je ne fait que les emprunter._

 _Merci à R. pour les corrections_

 _[NdA : Je n'ai pas la prétention de réécrire le tome 5, je vais faire régulièrement des sauts temporels, pour me concentrer sur des instants choisis, des moments qui pour Will, Harry et Abigail sont importants. Bien sûr il s'agit aussi de suivre la trame principale, ainsi l'armée de Dumbledore ne disparaîtra pas dans les abysses, ni les cours d'occlumancie, il faut cependant prendre en compte que je vais apporter des changements majeurs à l'histoire de Harry et à la chronologie de la première partie de la saison 3 de Hannibal]_

 _Navrée pour l'attente le monde extérieur aime prendre possession de mon temps, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

Chapitre 6 : Born and raised by those who praise

« Je me demande quand même si… WILL ! »

Harry se précipite à la rencontre de son frère qui est perché sur une barrière, il a l'air épuisé mais il semble serein. Hermione et Ron restent en recul tandis que les deux garçons s'embrassent, le plus âgé porte sur le visage les traces de blessures récentes dont une cicatrice droite sur le front. Ils voient Harry froncer les sourcils et poser ses doigts sur le visage de Will qui secoue la tête d'un air triste, le jeune garçon se retourne vers eux et leur fait signe de les rejoindre.

« Ron, Hermione, voici mon frère, Will ! »

L'américain leur serre la main en souriant.

« -Je dois voir ton directeur, Harry, j'ai deux-trois mots à lui dire, vous me guidez vers Poudlard ?

-Oui bien sûr monsieur Graham.

-Tu peux m'appeler Will. Toi aussi Ron, je n'ai que huit ans de plus que vous.

-Oh, comme mon frère Charlie ! »

Ron lui sourit de toutes ses dents et ils se dirigent tranquillement vers le château, ils croisent quelques regards inquisiteurs qui ne perturbent guère les deux frères qui conversent calmement.

« -Alors ? Comment ton voyage s'est terminé ? Tu peux parler devant eux, ils savent tout ce que je sais.

-Oh… Je vois… Eh bien j'ai retrouvé Hannibal à Florence, je te raconterai la Lituanie une autre fois. Puis nous avons pris un vol express pour les États-Unis direction la maison des horreurs de Mason Verger, rien de bien n'en est ressorti, à part sa mort si vous voulez mon avis. Puis Hannibal s'est rendu, son procès aura lieu dans quelques semaines.

-Oh… Comme ça tu sauras toujours où le trouver. »

Ils se taisent alors en arrivant devant les grilles, Rusard les regarde suspicieusement.

« -Je suis attendu par Albus Dumbledore, je suis Will Graham.

-Oui, j'en ai été informé.

-Ne vous embarrassez pas à m'accompagner, Harry peut m'y conduire je pense. »

Le concierge renifle et ils continuent leur route sur le perron, les y attendent Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue.

« -Ah, vous voici monsieur Graham, nous vous attendions plus tôt.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, j'ai eu quelques soucis de voyage et je voulais voir Harry avant toute chose.

-C'est compréhensible, suivez-moi, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau, vous pourrez vous joindre à nous pour le repas si vous le souhaitez. »

Will fait un signe de la main aux trois jeunes sorciers et suit les deux plus âgés.

« -Je suis impoli, monsieur ?

-Severus Rogue, je suis professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard.

-Enchanté, je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter. Votre visage m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à vous re-situer. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé l'intégralité de mes souvenirs, voyez-vous.

-Il s'agit d'un processus complexe. »

Will hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui, il est déjà venu ici quand il était très jeune, il se souvient de moments de panique intense et de sa mère désespérée qui le confie à Dumbledore.

« -Tu venais régulièrement quand tu étais très jeune, le château arrivait à calmer tes crises d'angoisse, la magie qui sort de ses pierres t'apaisait. Tu étais ici le soir de la mort de James et Lily, tu avais fait exploser toutes les vitres de votre maison, cela faisait la cinquième ou sixième fois en l'espace de deux mois, Lily était dans un état de détresse intense. Tu avais à peine franchi les portes de Poudlard que tu arrêtais de pleurer. _Fizzwizzbiz._ Il faut comprendre Will, à cette époque tu ne parlais qu'à ton chat, tu étais un enfant tellement fragile, tu t'exprimais par les cris et le silence. »

 _« -William, je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer, je ne sais plus quoi faire. James, appelle Dumbledore, il n'y a que lui qui sait le calmer._

 _Lily pleure sur le fauteuil alors que les vitres explosent les unes après les autres, le garçon hurle à s'en arracher les poumons._

 _-WILLIAM, TAIS TOI !_

 _Le hurlement de sa mère le fige quelques secondes puis il se tait fixant sa mère d'un air sévère, derrière elle le miroir explose et il se remet à pleurer plus fort._

 _-Lily, calme toi, Dumbledore sera là d'une seconde à l'autre…_ _A_ _rrête de pleurer._

 _Le directeur de Poudlard entre alors dans le salon et, d'un mouvement de la main, répare toutes les vitres de la pièce, il prend le garçon dans ses bras et fait signe à James que tout est sous contrôle, Will se débat mais ne hurle plus. Il transplane alors directement dans son bureau et l'enfant arrête de pleurer._

 _-William, il faut que tu te calmes, que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Papa et maman, ils ont peur pour Harry. Il va mourir n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Non William, ton frère ne mourra pas, nous allons tout faire pour le protéger._

 _-Peter a menti à papa et maman. Il croit que je ne le sais pas, mais… il leur a menti. »_

Will prend sa tasse de thé en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Cette nuit-là, j'étais ici n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, Peter venait de trahir mes parents.

-En effet. Quelques heures après, Voldemort tuait James et Lily.

-Et Peter a échappé à la justice car jamais je n'ai témoigné, et à l'époque vous ne saviez pas que le gardien avait été changé. Sirius a passé douze ans en prison alors que si vous aviez attendu avant de me déposer chez mon père…

-Personne ne t'aurais cru Will, un empathe de 8 ans est tout sauf fiable. Mais parlons de ce qui t'amène.

-Harry a été blessé ici, de manière volontaire, avez-vous regardé sa main ? »

Dumbledore le regarde alors avec sérieux.

« -Il n'a rien eu besoin de me dire, je le sais, _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Il s'agit de torture Dumbledore, menez une enquête auprès des élèves et mettez un terme à tout ceci. Il ne sert à rien de vous menacer, je ne suis pas fou mais vous devez protéger vos élèves avec plus de rigueur.

-Les méthodes de Dolorès sont effet loin de me plaire, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il faut prendre en compte que le ministère a mis en quelque sorte la main dans les affaires de l'école, Will.

-Si il faut que je me rende au ministère, eh bien soit. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère se faire torturer au sein de votre école. Il a assez souffert de négligence dans son enfance. Et arrêtez d'essayer d'entrer dans ma tête professeur Rogue, c'est impoli, posez-moi vos questions et j'y répondrai si j'estime que je le dois. »

Surpris, le professeur de potions reprend rapidement contenance et alors sur la silhouette de Will Graham se superpose celle de sa mère.

 _« -Ce Potter, comme si je devais embrasser le sol qu'il vient de fouler, quel grossier personnage ! Si tu savais comme il m'agace Severus !_

 _-Depuis une heure tu ne fais que de me parler de lui, je crois avoir compris Lily. »_

Hermione est en train de sermonner Fred dans la salle commune, assis sur un pouf près de la cheminée. Harry joue avec Pattenrond tandis que Ron somnole sur un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce Seamus et Dean discutent à voix basse sous le regard réprobateur de Neville. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre alors laissant entrer Will. Les Gryffondor présents le dévisagent en silence, Harry relève alors la tête et sourit.

« -Will ! Tu restes pour le repas alors ?

-Oui, je ne repars que demain en fin de journée, j'ai deux-trois choses à faire à Londres. »

L'aîné s'assoit alors à côté de son frère et le chat lui lance un regard dédaigneux avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner jouer avec la main de Harry.

« -Je te présente Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione. »

Fred rejoint alors les deux frères en se laissant dramatiquement tomber sur le sol, Hermione sermonne à présent son frère jumeau qui lui sourit d'un air amusé.

« -Fred Weasley, enchanté ! Que voulez-vous à notre petit Harry ? Pour une photo dédicacée il faut aller voir avec Colin, il en a quelques unes qu'il vend sous cape !

-Je suis Will Graham, le frère de Harry.

-Oh ! Bienvenue dans la famille alors, ma mère à kidnappé Harry un jour, en faisant l'un de ses prisonniers, si vous êtes son frère vous devenez d'un coup le mien aussi. »

Will rit doucement sous le regard scandalisé de son frère qui interroge le jeune Weasley sur la question des photos dédicacées, ce dernier fait alors un sourire de connivence à Will et soupire théâtralement.

« -Vois-tu mon petit Harry, rien n'est plus important qu'entretenir ton image de marque, nous avons donc chargé notre petit Ronnikins ici endormi de prendre des photos de toi à différents moments de la journée pour tes fans. »

Harry est bouche-bée et regarde alors son meilleur ami suspicieusement, le rire clair de Fred l'informe alors qu'il vient d'être pris pour un imbécile, il n'a pas le temps de protester qu'ils sont rejoint par Georges suivi d'une Hermione furibonde.

« -Je ne plaisante pas, Fred, Georges, si vous continuez j'écris à votre mère !

-Je n'ai rien fait maman ! C'est de la faute des ju... OH...

-Bonjour Ronnie chéri, bien dormi ? »

Ron jette alors un oreiller au visage de Georges et fait un vague salut de la main à Will, ils discutent alors calmement puis se mettent en route pour la grande salle, leur entrée bien que discrète ne passe pas inaperçu et Harry baisse un peu la tête, son frère lui ébouriffe les cheveux et ils s'installent à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs.

A Wolf's Trap les premiers flocons font déjà leur apparition, Abigail caresse d'un air absent Buster qui a trouvé refuge sur ses genoux , en fond la radio diffuse un air de musique blues. Elle est pensive, sur la table basse trône un vieil ouvrage que lui a conseillé de lire Will, sur la cheminée de nouvelles photos côtoient celles des chiens.

Elle enlève Buster qui la regarde, blessé, et observe les photos. Celle qui l'intrigue le plus est celle de Harry, le frère de Will, ils ne se ressemblent que peu mais le jeune garçon à un regard doux, un peu hanté. Il est très maigre et pâle.

« -Tu sais Buster, je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre tous ensemble. »

Le chien la regarde et elle ouvre la porte d'entrée pour laisser revenir les autres qui sont dehors. Dans un cortège de poils, la meute de Will s'engouffre dans la maison, Abigail referme rapidement la porte et se décide à préparer à manger en soupirant.

« -Vous rendez-vous compte mes amis que Will est un sorcier, que la magie est réelle ? Je suis envieuse, je lui demanderai de me faire quelques tours pour me montrer l'étendue de ce qu'il peut faire. »

Elle jette un regard aux photos de la cheminée et son cœur se serre, Hannibal et Will semblent heureux sur ce cliché, une capture d'écran des caméras de l'Uffizi.

« -Vous êtes américain alors ?

-Tout à fait Neville, j'ai été élevé aux Etats-Unis, j'ai pas mal voyagé d'Etat en Etat avant de me poser en Virginie. »

Will sourit à Neville qui le regarde d'un air inquisiteur.

« -Ma mère était votre marraine n'est-ce pas ? On a des photos de vous bébé à la maison…

-Oui. J'aimerais vraiment la revoir, pourrais-je la contacter ?

-Oh… je… »

L'américain observe un instant l'adolescent et le rassure d'un sourire, chaque chose en son temps. Le repas est animé du côté des Gryffondor, ils sont intrigués par le frère revenu d'entre les morts, celui qui a vécu de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

« -Vous avez étudié à Ilvermorny ? Comment ça se passe là bas ?

-Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans autre chose qu'une école ordinaire. Mon enseignement magique était fait à domicile par mon père adoptif, je suis un sorcier ritualiste. »

Lavande fronce ses sourcils, et comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule elle sursaute.

« -Un sorcier vaudou ! Vous êtes un sorcier vaudou, mais bien sûr ! Graham, le clan Lebeau-Graham !

-Tu sembles bien renseignée, Lavande. » Hermione la dévisage circonspecte.

« -Eh bien, étant très intéressée dans les arts divinatoires j'ai fait mes recherches. Le clan de monsieur Graham ici présent est reconnu dans son milieu pour ses aptitudes à la nécromancie mais aussi pour deviner l'avenir et cartographier le passé. »

Lavande fait un petit sourire supérieur à Hermione qui la fixe stupéfaite, Will est un peu mal à l'aise mais répond aux questions avec patience, à l'heure où il est temps pour les élèves de remonter dans leurs dortoirs les interrogations fusent encore.

« -Il est tard à présent, je pense que Will aimerait pouvoir rentrer car il a une longue journée demain. »

L'américain lance un regard empli de gratitude à Hermione et se lève suivi de son frère.

« -Harry, je dois juste te parler de quelque chose avant de partir, tu veux bien me raccompagner vers la sortie ?

-Oui bien sûr, Ron, Hermione, on se voit après ! »

Ses deux amis souhaitent un bon voyage à Will et enjoignent leurs camarades à quitter la grande salle. Les deux frères se dirigent tranquillement vers l'entrée, Harry regarde son aîné du coin de l'œil et ses entrailles se serrent comme chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble.

«-Abigail est sortie de l'hôpital, elle va bien, elle a hâte de te rencontrer en tout cas.

\- Moi aussi à vrai dire… » Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure. «Bien que je sois heureux de te voir, quelle était la raison de ta visite ? »

Will lui prend la main et la lève au niveau de ses yeux.

« -Tes bracelets m'ont mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici. Mais avant toute chose, je suis venu voir si ta rentrée s'était bien passée, et te donner ceci. » Will lui tend un carnet et une petite boîte. « En cas d'urgence tu ouvriras cette boîte, je compte sur toi pour le faire. Ensuite, ce carnet contient des adresses qui te seront utiles un jour, garde-le toujours avec toi. Demain je vais au ministère, me faire enregistrer comme ton tuteur légal et résoudre l'histoire de Sirius, tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez notre tante Petunia et pour les vacances de Noël… » Will sort de sa poche une enveloppe. « Un billet d'avion pour me rejoindre à Baltimore ainsi qu'un passeport légal. »

Le plus jeune écarquille les yeux et, dans un élan spontané l'encercle de ses bras, son frère sourit et lui caresse les cheveux.

« -Je vais devoir te laisser Harry, écris-moi vite. Prends soin de toi et travaille bien. Jacqueline m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné des devoirs et qu'elle avait l'intention de les avoir sur son bureau avant Noël.

-Oui, en effet j'ai déjà bien avancé, je lui enverrai rapidement, et ne t'en fais pas je t'écrirai le plus régulièrement possible. Je dois juste vérifier pour les envois internationaux, Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait une régulation donc…

-Je te fais confiance. Prends bien soin de toi et ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Après une dernière embrassade, Will se dirige vers le portail d'entrée et après un dernier regard Harry se dirige vers son dortoir.

« -Oh, Harry Potter, tu es encore ici ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu tu sais. » Luna Lovegood le regarde de ses yeux exhorbités. « -Ton frère à l'air d'être une bonne personne, les nargoles ont tendances à le laisser en paix.

-Les quoi ?

-Nargoles. Ce sont des petites créatures qui vivent habituellement dans le gui, mais parfois ils volettent autour des mauvaises personnes.

-Je vois… bon, je vais aller me coucher, à une prochaine fois Luna. »

La Serdaigle lui fait un signe de la main et elle se dirige d'un pas aérien vers son propre dortoir, Harry secoue la tête en souriant.

Au 12 square Grimaud les conversations sont calmes et Molly sirote tranquillement un thé en écoutant Sirius lui parler un peu de son enfance, des coups à la porte les font sursauter et ils sortent leurs baguettes en quelques secondes. Ils se dirigent alors dans le vestibule où se trouve déjà Tonks et Fol'Oeil.

« -William Potter est derrière la porte. Dumbledore à dû lui donner l'adresse. Molly, Nymphadora, allons dans la cuisine. »

Sirius se retrouve tremblant devant la porte, il ouvre alors la porte où sur le palier le fils aîné de James et Lily le regarde, inquisiteur.

« -William…

-Will. Je m'appelle Will maintenant, Patmol. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui… oui… entre, Molly a préparé du thé. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Oui, à Poudlard avec Harry. »

Sirius éclate alors en sanglots et serre Will contre lui, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence. Les secondes s'écoulent doucement et le plus jeune semble un peu perdu.

« -Et si on allait boire ce thé, on a beaucoup à se dire je crois, Patmol. »

Dans la cuisine, Molly s'agite autour de Will, s'extasiant de sa ressemblance avec sa mère, le sermonnant sur sa maigreur et piaillant sur ses jolis yeux. Les discussions sont superficielles et restent tranquilles, Remus pénètre alors dans la pièce et s'arrête un instant. Ému, il se dirige vers Will et pose sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui se fige un instant.

« -William… je suis tellement heureux de te voir. »

L'américain sourit faiblement et ne dit rien. Le silence lourd dans la pièce est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone du profiler qui s'excuse un instant.

« -Abigail ? Tu as un souci ?… Demain en fin d'après-midi… Comment ça ?… Non bien sûr que non… C'est obligatoire, je suis désolé… Oui… Je les lui ai donné oui… On verra ça ensemble… Que t'a dit l'avocat ?… Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent… Très bien, fais attention à toi et n'ouvre à personne… Oui même au FBI… A demain. »

Il range alors son appareil dans sa poche sous les regards surpris de l'assistance.

« -Il me paraît important qu'ils puissent garder des contacts normaux avec leurs amis qui ne sont pas sorciers. Je vais adapter le téléphone de Harry pendant les vacances. » Il soupire. « Les sorciers britanniques devraient s'initier aux nouvelles technologies, internet est une formidable invention. Les hiboux c'est bien, mais un texto ou un appel téléphonique c'est immédiat. Que ce soit aux Etats-Unis, en France ou au Japon le monde sorcier s'est adapté à la modernité moldue. Rester en autarcie ne fait qu'accentuer les différences entre nos deux cultures. »

Il se réinstalle sur sa chaise et entreprend alors de raconter son enfance entre La Nouvelle-Orléans et Biloxi.

« -Mon père n'était pas mauvais, un vrai sauvage certes mais les nécromanciens ont tous cette tendance. Il m'a appris à contrôler mon empathie, je la maîtrise plus ou moins bien. Après à 14 ans je me suis retrouvé dans le système des familles d'accueil puisque Léonie Graham était introuvable. » Il croque machinalement dans un des biscuits que Molly a déposé sur la table. « -Bon gré, mal gré, j'ai grandi normalement. Après les choses ont été un peu plus chaotiques. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore vous a mis au courant de ma carrière de criminel. »

Sirius rit alors doucement

« -Tu as été piégé par un ami, bienvenue au club.

-En parlant de ça… Demain je vais au ministère, je savais que Peter avait trahi mes parents. Il est plus que temps pour moi de pouvoir témoigner. » Les regards se font surpris. « -cette nuit-là, lors du sortilège… J'ai senti la trahison de Peter. Bien sûr, je ne maîtrisais rien et je n'avais pas encore neuf ans. Mais aujourd'hui je peux te sortir de la clandestinité. C'est mon devoir. »

Sirius le regarde, abasourdi et d'un bond le saisit dans ses bras, Will se tend et dans un élan spontané transmet à son aîné un peu de réconfort tant le soulagement et la tristesse du fugitif le submerge.

Severus avale d'une traite son verre de whisky pur-feu, il jette un regard sur la pile de parchemins qu'il doit corriger et se lève pour se saisir d'une petite boîte sur son bureau, d'un mouvement de poignet il l'ouvre et en sort pêle-mêle des lettres et des photographies. Ses mains tremblent un peu.

 _« Severus,_

 _Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes mais il me semble important de te dire que je vais bien. Tes choix me blessent toujours autant mais je tenais à t'annoncer que mon aîné, William, est empathe, nous en avions parlé il y a bien longtemps et je me retrouve dépourvue de toute solution face à ses crises. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner, et malgré tout rien n'effacera jamais l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour toi ni même nos meilleurs moments. Toi seul peux me comprendre au-delà des mots. Il est si petit et si malheureux Severus, Sainte Mangouste nous conseille l'hospitalisation mais jamais je n'abandonnerai mon fils. Je te joins une photographie de William, ma mère peu avant sa mort me disait à quel point il me ressemblait._

 _Merci._

 _Lily._

 _PS : Merci pour les fleurs à l'enterrement de maman. »_

Il lui avait répondu et ils avaient échangé quelques missives, il regarde alors la photo de Will et Lily et la duplique, il l'enverra à Potter - anonymement. Il se ressert un nouveau verre et s'attelle à la fastidieuse tâche de correction.

Harry feuillette curieusement le carnet d'adresses laissé par Will, il y retrouve les deux adresses de Jacqueline, quelques-unes sur le sol britannique, et une attire son attention.

Léonie Bastarache - Gulf Oaks Mental Health Center - 180 Debuys Road - MS 39531 Biloxi

Le jeune sorcier fronce les sourcils et soupire, malgré toutes leurs conversations Will n'a jamais vraiment parlé de lui, son histoire avec Hannibal, du moins ce qu'il a bien voulu en direa. Il entend alors les pleurs de Neville, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était au courant pour ses parents, là n'est pas sa place. Il repose le carnet sous son oreiller et ferme les yeux en soupirant.


End file.
